


Quija Peasy

by stardustcatharsis, Thirsty Cotton (misfitkitty)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demon Summoning, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustcatharsis/pseuds/stardustcatharsis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitkitty/pseuds/Thirsty%20Cotton
Summary: There's nothing like getting your heart broken and accidentally summoning a demon! The only problem is the demon requires a fee for being summoned and it just so happens to be Rey's virginity.Literally trash. Smut train is coming fast.





	1. Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira and Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kira+and+Kat).



> This crackfic stemmed from jokes in a little, teeny, special Star Wars group chat with myself and my friends. It started with memes and ended with ideas being thrown together. This story, per promise, is for Kat and Kira. I love you, you dirty fucking hussies.

 

Graduation reminders screeched across the intercom system that particular morning. It was routine, boring at that. The normality of the drivel droned on for a few moments before Rey eagerly slapped on a pair of goggles. She didn't care. She didn't have top marks.

 

She just wanted out of the hellhole she had been stuck in the last four years. The bandsaw, standing aggressively tall, jerked and cried as it came to life. Her partner was someone whose attention she had vyed for since she was a sophomore. 

 

He was handsome, just growing into his stubble and five o'clock shadow. He didn't seem as awkward as the other boys in her courses, and she melted whenever he would smile brightly or wink at her with a certain precariousness.

 

She blushed at that. 

 

Poe, his name was, loaded a wooden block onto the mount as she prepared for her project. She had fixed some of the broken saws for extra credit, and she loved the challenge of making intricate pieces out of these tiny, sharp teeth.

 

This class hadn't been to impress anyone. Her friends seemed to think otherwise, but she was perfectly content not failing this course. 

 

She was the only girl in a sea full of foamy-mouthed post pubescent boys that wanted to be men, and she shamed them with her skills. Poe, included, wad overtly proud of her accomplishments by the end of each class.

 

And a pang hit her when the bell rang for the day. He was going off to a different college, and in her mind the idea of losing him --  _even though she never had him to begin with --_ seemed to burden her mind. 

 

Her long legs walked her home that day, feeling the heat of spring bathe her in its fingers. Rose, a friend? She supposed, walked with her, drowning beneath a heavy backpack.

 

"I don't think it's necessarily fair that I'll never have a chance with him. He's  _too_ good, you know?" Rey grumbled, wincing as the sun glared in her freckled face. 

 

Rose, with her never faltering smile, beamed beneath a bright red beanie. "You gotta get in there and show him you want him! That's how I got Finn!" She exclaimed, narrowly dodging a low-hanging branch that loomed over the sidewalk from a well-to-do man's yard. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes in exasperation as she rounded the corner to her house. It was close enough to the school that she didn't have to worry about much, especially considering that her foster parents had ensured that she'd been placed in a good district. 

 

They didn't want her to end up like her parents, and she supposed that Mr. Luke wasn't all the bad. Perhaps, he was just a little too conservative and just an old codger. Rose seemed to love him, however. 

 

She made a point to follow Rey home more often than not, and stuff her face with pastries and homemade granola inside their humble kitchen, with an equally humble facade.

 

It wasn't long after Rey sat her heavy, yellow backpack on the counter that Rose got to work on a salad  _Dad_ had made. He really liked quinoa and kale, and Rey chocked it up to him  _finally_ listening to his rumbled, little troll of a doctor. 

 

Rey planted her face on the counter, heaving a heavy sigh into the lamenant. "Are you doing anything tonight, or Saturday?" She garbled.

 

Rose chewed quickly, walking around the kitchen like she lived there. She wiped her fingers on her fitted jeans and shook her head. "No, Finn said he was busy. I kind of want to go see him at work though. He's been so stressed out and hasn't been talking to me as much as usual." 

 

_At least he hasn't been sucking your face in my kitchen._ Rey thought in bemusement. "Well, if you want you can come back over later and we can go get dinner, providing you don't actually get full on whatever the hell that is." The girl said, knowing full well she wanted to see Poe out with his friends. 

 

He was going to be at the docks, more than likely. It seemed he liked to tell her all about building inlays for boats or for workers, or whatever. Rey hadn't paid that much attention. 

 

_He did like cars, racing them, working on them, building cabinets for extra money, the gym, and disliked commentaries over favorite films._

Maybe she did pay too much attention. She rubbed her hazel eyes until they were sure. She saw as many stars as she did when he smiled at her, or any other that passed by him.

 

As she listened to Rose yammering, Rey wondered if he would still like her though she was a virgin. She didn't have experience like that older women he cavorted with and she recoiled at the thought. 

 

As she said her goodbyes to her friend, she headed upstairs to her room. She stared vacantly in a lopsided mirror she had propped against the wall. A frown slid down her face as she lifted her arms.

 

Inspecting her lanky body, Rey glowered at the gangly limbs and small breasts that never quite blossomed. He couldn't be attracted to her -- _no._

Her heart ached a little. She wasn't as full bodied as Rose, even. She was a pretty girl, full faced and looked like a little cherub. She was well endowed and curvy for her short stature and she envied it.

 

No matter how many revealing outfits Rey had tried to sneak by Luke and Mara, nothing ever made her  _feel_ particularly  _good_ about her appearance. If Poe had wanted her, he would have tried something over the past few years, she was sure of it. She hadn't even had a real kiss, and it drove her embarrassment deeper into her bones. 

 

Sooner after, she relented and picked up her small room. She was minimalist and didn't have much, not to say that her  _parents_ hadn't tried to give her everything. She plopped on the bed, full with girly sheets and pillows that had been time tested --- by choice, she had kept them. 

 

They had bounced house to house with her and despite Luke's efforts, she had kept them.

With a sigh, the girl flicked her eyes over the clock and decided to get herself ready while her family was running errands. 

 

She really didn't want to explain what teenagers did on Friday nights, but it wasn't like she was doing them anyway. She was going to be alone forever while everyone she knew had all of these amazing and awful experiences. 

 

Rey could have cried, but resolved to rummaging in her closet instead. She didn't have anything really  _sexy_ or  _enticing_.  Everything she had seemed like it was for a demure little girl or a grandma. And since she was neither, she put on her old sun-dress. 

 

It was snug in places she needed it to be, and pushed up her small bosom. She ran her fingers along the soft, white fabric dotted with embroidered flowers and plucked her hair down from its bind.

 

She took time to put on a little makeup that her  _mom_ had bought her for junior prom, and it had probably expired sometime in the last year. CVS definitely had been a good choice, she thought. Trying to be confident was not her forte, but she tried for the hell of it.

 

If Poe didn't think she was attractive in this, then he was crazy! She mused, pulling on a pair of flats as she grabbed her purse. 

 

She texted Luke. He wasn't thrilled about her going out, but he relented. 

 

So far, this day, this week, and this past month had been going far better than she expected. Maybe, she hummed on her way to meet Rose, Poe would take her to her last prom or confess his feelings at graduation.

 

Yet, as she rounded the corner towards the little sandwich shop, which had the best tea, she saw Rose running in her direction. Her dark eyes were swollen with tears, and her pink shirt covered in smeared makeup she had haphazardly wiped off. 

 

"What's wrong!?" Rey exclaimed, reaching for the girl's shoulders. She felt the heaving hiccups rattling through her chest and frowned inwardly. "Are you okay?" 

 

Rose made an indescribable face --- a face of guttural heartbreak and teenage infidelity. It as a face she saw on television shows, or read about in books. It was the look of betrayal if she ever saw one. "He-Finn-he," she sniveled wildly, smearing her makeup across Rey's favorite dress. "He cheated on me! I saw it! I didn't want to!" 

 

Rey balled her fist. No one was going to hurt her friend. Especially not a two-faced snotty college Freshman! "Where is he and  _who was it?"_

Rose sucked in a breath and she wiped her eyes as she tried to regain her composure. She had an expression that was harder to read, and Rey furrowed her brows at this. A nervousness settled in the pit of her stomach as Rose grabbed her arm. 

 

"Rey, I know you weren't gonna believe me without pictures." She said, sniffling as she pulled out her cracked phone. "I'm really sorry. I mean, I'm really sorry." 

 

Rey bit her lip in worry as she watched a familiar face pop up on the screen. All of the color ran from her face as she saw Finn sucking face with  _Poe._

Everything side of her seemed to compress as she tried to breath amidst the anxiety strangling her. It wasn't the fact that he was with a man, but the notion that she had been enamored with this man for years only to end up heartbroken. 

 

She felt such empathy for Rose as she put her phone back in her pocket. The two girls cried together, cursing and wishing things were different. It showed their age, as Rose's revenge plot stemmed from too many nights of horror movies and binges of Supernatural.

 

They had ended up at Rose's house that night, tucked away in her bedroom while her sister blared loud, angst ridden music from the neighboring room. Paige had terrible taste in music, and it seemed to distract them both momentarily. 

 

Rey had changed into an oversized t-shirt, covered in anime characters that Rose  _shipped._

Rose, herself, turned on some network drama and screamed into a pillow as she flopped backwards on her bed. "Light those candles." She waved a melodramatic hand towards a Bic grill lighter on her frilly nightstand. 

 

Rey sank on the floor, following instructions as she brought them to life. "Why do you need Sweet Pea candles for right now? It is it like a comfort smell or?" She sneezed, hating the saccharine scent. 

 

Rose moved the pillow, pointing towards her dresser where a stack of board games rested. "Get the Quija board." She said with a seriousness in her voice that made Rey laugh genuinely. She was soul-crushed and yearning, but the prospect of playing a childish game of  _let's talk to spirits that we thought were real when we were 8_ sounded like a pleasure now.

 

Idly, she did as she was told and set up the board and flipped off the lights. All that remained was the screaming sounds of the Medic Droid blasting from Paige's room as Rey cringed. 

 

Rose moved the candles to the center of the room and closed her eyes. The candles rested in front of the two of them as she spoke in her native tongue, which sounded beautiful, truthfully. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes as she grabbed the planchette and _felt_ it moving. 

 

She smirked as she moved it around the board, "What are you asking?" 

 

Rose cracked one eye, "Well, I'm asking for a spirit to help me get revenge. They like that, you know." 

 

Rey snorted, "Rose, that's not a nice thing to do. What if someone gets hurt?!" She teased, finding the broken expression that came from the girl to be almost hurtful to herself. 

 

"I'm not mad because he has feelings for the same person you do," She breathed, knowing that Rey was injured by those words. "I just want him to have bad luck and have to suffer for a little while." She sniveled once more.

 

Rey ran a hand through her coppery hair and stared around the room as it grew colder. "Do you feel how cold it is in here?" She asked, running her hands up her arms as Rose took the planchette. 

 

"Quit fucking with me, Rey. You may not believe in it, but I do." Rose snapped, scowling as Rey got up to grab a blanket. 

 

"I'm serious. I'm absolutely freezing!" She said with a chatter. The girl stumbled reaching forward to balance herself. A hiss erupted from her lips as she cut her finger on splintered of the footboard. 

 

"What the krif?" She seethed, sucking on her finger as a few drops of blood pattered onto the floor. Wincing,  she held her finger towards the candle light to see if it was a splinter.

 

Rose shot her vision towards the girl, "Are you okay!? I forgot to tell you it was broken!"

 

Rey pressed a pained smile on her face as she hunched forward, searching for the sliver of wood lodged beneath her skin. She felt something odd surround her, and she furrowed her brows. She shot a look over her shoulder and stared into nothing behind her.

 

She looked down at Rose, her eyes closed again as she kept asking for different things. Rey felt her heart begin to thrum as she turned back towards the dim candle light only to be met with the feeling of something gently brushing against her hand.

 

Panic besieged her. She had all but forgotten about the splinter when she raisded hers to see a large, lumbering figure standing tall before her. She wanted to scream, but no sound came out as fear punctured her eyes.

 

Her breath came in short waves as she felt the figure grip her trembling, bleeding finger. The touch was delicate as she followed it to its mouth. She was petrified. She wanted to kick, wanted to run, but was transfixed in place as it halted in its mouth.

 

Every inch of her set itself on fire. Her nerves burned and the pit of her stomach swelled with a wanton desire as her eyes finally reached a pair of dark, curious ones. 

 

Whatever  _it_ was, it had her finger wrapped in its mouth. 

 

After a moment, Rey forced her strangled voice to make some semblance of a sound. 

 

"Who-what are you?" She stammered. 

 

Rose hit her back with a pillow and the  _thing_ let go of her finger. She was looking right at it now! "That's not funny, Rey! I've got the total creeps now!"

 

Rey looked mortified. "Do you not  _see it?!"_ She finally screamed, panicking as she lunged down to Rose. She shook her friend. 

 

"No, it's not okay now. You're really tripping me out now. Do you need to go home? This was just to make me feel better, Rey." She pleaded,  following the direction of Rey's fingers. 

 

There was nothing there. 

 

Rey turned around and saw that he leaned against the wall, arms crossed as though he already knew what would have happened. She furrowed her brows at Rose. "I suppose I got carried away afterall." She lied. 

 

"Why don't you go home and I'll come see you in the morning? I've got Paige. I'll cry on her while you get some rest! We both need it." Rose realized, feeling exhaustion running rampant inside of her body. She felt like Rey had lost it! 

 

Rey bolted through the room, grabbing a pair of sleepers off the floor. "I'll bring them back, I promise." She said in a panicked breath as she pulled them on and ran out the door. Paige opened her door and glowered at the girl as she bolted down the stairs, never looking behind her.

 

It was the first time since she was a child that she wanted Luke to come pick her up. She closed her eyes as she flung open the door. Before she could truly step outside into the night, she was crudely stopped by the same, large lumbering body that was in the bedroom and she fell to the ground. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Nocturnal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking care of a little problem between her legs has never been so much of a problem.   
> Kylo seems to have more kinks than she does, and he plans on showing her a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left notes and comments. They're very much appreciated. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope y'all enjoy it! A little orgasm denial to start with is pretty good, right?  
> Special thanks to Thirsty Cotton (bbi) for being my trash queen and muse.

Rey awoke with a start, her heart palpitating as she ran her fingers through her hair. It was damp. The sting of the brackishness bit the pad of her finger, and she groggily looked down at it. It was the only thing that reminded her that it hadn't been an awful nightmare.

 

Looking around, Rey realized it was still late. It was dark, some time before dawn. She breathed, hoping that the figure hadn't followed her home. How did she even get home for that matter? 

 

The last thing she remembered was running out of Rose's house like a mad man. All of the trivialities of teenage feelings seemed so far away, that it disconnected from her almost entirely. 

 

The malaise was thick in her veins. There wasn't much else she could do, save for keep the light on until Luke and Mara awoke. She hoped that they would rouse like clockwork.

 

She  _could_ crawl into bed with them and pretend that she was sleep walking, or had watched a terribly horrific film. The latter they would believe, as she had never been privy to that sort of thing. 

 

They wouldn't necessarily  _mind_ but it seemed absurd for an almost adult to do such a thing. It was all too overwhelming. Her mind drifted back to the figure. He had appeared out of nowhere, and Rose hadn't been able to see him. Not even a shadow of him, really. 

 

It bit at the back of her mind that only  _she_ could. Her eyes fell back to her fingers. The injured index finger simultaneously pulsed in time with her own yearning. Her body tensed, as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. 

 

This finger had been slick with his warm saliva, as he sucked the blood from her skin. She had looked at him with such worry, and barely had time to take him in.

 

Though, he didn't look frightening. That was what scared her the most. He was tall, pallid against the thrush of black curls that fell loosely in his face. He looked odd and otherworldly.  His features were pronounced and rigid and it made the pit of her abdomen flutter. 

 

She chewed at her lip, slumping back down in her pool of blankets. The comforter rose to her nose as she scanned around her bedroom once more. When no one appeared, Rey swallowed a mouthful of sticky saliva. 

 

Quija boards were just play things. They didn't  _make_ things happen. They were toys for pre-teens, she consoled herself. That familiar pulse came again, involuntarily making her eyes snap shut. 

 

The girl's uninjured hand slithered beneath the sheets, applying pressure to her hip as she slid past the waistband of her stolen pajamas.

 

A gasp punctured the silence as she arched into the foreign feeling of her  _other_ hand. She was wet, bringing her cut finger to her lips to suck on the same place that he had. It had felt good, and she couldn't lie to herself.

 

"You're disgusting." Rey breathed to herself. She nipped at the flesh, rolling her tongue over the cuticle.

 

She wanted to have Poe fill her mouth, and quell this desire that burned within her. He eas a pipe dream. It may have just been his kindess, or his ferocity for life that was so attractive. He was never hers, and she accepted it as much as she could.

 

Now all she had was a laceration and a fucking ghost, or something, that had cleaned her wound. She should have been more afraid, but it wouldn't matter if she was emotionally spent. 

 

It was put her back to sleep. 

 

Yet, with each pass she delved deeper into her slick folds. She pressed harder as her hips wriggled. Her eyes fluttered shut, leaving her mind to wander aimlessly as she mewled at the stimulation. 

 

For a moment, she was gone. Her body was fervently searching for climax, and she denied it as she removed her hand to lift her shirt. The smoothness of the sheets raised her pert nipples. She relished the blindness of the feeling, and blatant urgency curling down to her toes.

 

Her hand retreated back to her core, and Rey passed her thumb over her clit. A ragged pant passed through her mouth. She clenched her jaw wishing away the fear that besieged her. Maybe that was her _thing._ Maybe the fear was more attractive that  _it_ was. 

 

As she relaxed, she curled a leg outside of her sheets, arching into the rushing motion of her hand. She was almost there. It was winding every fiber of her being tighter and tighter, until a large hand planted next to her head.

 

The girl's eyes snapped open as she tried to let out a blood-curdling scream only to be stifled by another hand pressing over her mouth. 

 

It was heavy, but it didn't harm her. Her own hand instinctively gripped his forearm, still damp with her wetness. 

 

"Don't." He said calmly as the rest of his body sat casually next to her mortified body. His voice was deep, but not inhuman. 

 

Rey wanted to bite his hand as he removed it. She felt her throat tighten as she pushed herself upon her elbows. She couldn't run, couldn't escape the sight of him. She didn't think of her embarrassment that he had seen her taking care of herself, or the smeared makeup on her face. 

 

"What kind of monster are you and what do you want from me?" Rey tempered, eyes dilating as she focused on his. They sucked her in. Her voice faltered as she saw him smirk crookedly at her, breaking the pallidness of his face with strange warmth. 

 

"What kind of monster do you want me to be, Rey?" He asked, straightening himself as his ornate dark robes spilled over her bed. 

 

The girl gritted her teeth. "The kind that leaves me the hell alone." She seethed, inspecting the scars that punctured his cheek to his exposed throat. His right eye was darker, almost wounded looking. 

 

The beast looked taken back by this and furrowed his thick brows, "Oh no sweetheart,  _you_ summoned me." He rumbled deeply, brushing a loose tendril of her hair away. 

 

She flinched at the contact, not understanding why she wasn't more afraid than she was. His fingers were smooth, despite the small claws that clipped her temple. 

 

"No, that wasn't me." Rey shook her head, "Rose summoned you. I don't want anything to do with you. I want my own peace."

 

She had a lot of other things going on. She had to get over Poe never loving her and entrance exams. She didn't have time to be cavorting with a  _demon_ or whatever he was. 

 

He almost laughed at that, pulling a hand to cup his face. "I suppose it was  _her_ blood on the floor and  _her_ blood I tasted." He was nonchalant and it drove her mad. 

 

Maybe this was her punishment for not trying harder to make herself a better person. A scowl slathered across her face, "This is absolutely unbelievable. What's your name, anyway? Do you even have one?" 

 

It was almost instantaneous that he responded with some sort of pride in it. "Kylo Ren." He said as a matter of factly. He was a little prissy for a demon, and Rey's expression wavered. Her tired eyes gleaning with a childish innocence. She wanted to snicker at the absurdity of his name, but she supposed it could have been worse. 

 

"Alright, Kylo Ren, what did you want from me? You never answered me." Rey insisted, holding the hand he had slipped into his mouth earlier in the night; Blush settling firmly upon her cheeks. 

 

Kylo sighed, brushing a hand through his gossamer hair. He fondled the point of a willow-like horn that had curled into the tendrils, almost hidden from sight. "You see, there is a price for summoning me to do your bidding. I have to complete these tasks before I go back home, to which it is  _possible_ to summon me again but I'll need another virgin."

 

Rey curled her knees to her chest, flicking her eyes at the door as she heard rustling from downstairs. Her heart thrummed knowing that Luke would be awake and the night would be over in a matter of minutes. "What? What is the fee?" She asked, knitting her brows together as she inspected his demeanor.

 

Kylo looked down at his claws, tilting his head precariously. "Your virginity, of course. I'm an incubus afterall." 

 

Rey froze. That was meant that someone else. It was special to her in the way that it was special to all teenage girls. She was willing and hormonal, but she certainly did not want to give it to  _this thing._

"You will certainly not have it." She retorted, crossing her arms in defiance. "I won't give you anything."

 

He made a sound, smirking as he leaned forward swiftly. Resting an inch from her face, he extended a hand to cup her narrow chin.

 

"We'll see." A kiss pressed against her mouth as she pulled back. It was quick, soft, warm, all of the things she had ever dreamt about. "Besides, you can pretend that you don't, but I saw what you were doing." 

 

Rey felt like she was set ablaze. Every inch of her body tensed as her hands collectively hid her face from him. "Get out of my head and get out of here!" She grunted less than elegantly. 

 

She had been a little too loud as Luke burst into her bedroom. "Rey, are you okay? What's going on?  I heard you screaming." He panted, holding the door knob as though he would rip it off. 

 

Kylo chortled.  

 

Rey let her mouth fall agape. Her trembling form stared at her  _father_ and she shook her head. He had no idea that a demon was sitting on her bed, bartering for her virginity. 

 

"I-I had a nightmare." She breathed, staring directly in front of her. Kylo seemed pleased with himself, as he had a knack for mischief apparently. 

 

Luke pressed his mouth into a tight line. A hand brushed over his beard as he shook his tired head. "Rey, try to go back to sleep and please don't scream at 5:30 in the morning."

 

His gruff voice was cobbled, raspy as he grumbled shutting the door behind him. Rey exhaled sharply, throwing her alarm clock at Kylo. He caught it with ease. "That isn't a very nice thing to do to someone who's helping you." 

 

Rey glowered, "What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone so I can rest?" 

 

"Politely ask me. I'm a monster, but I'm a nice one, I think." He rocked side to side in bemusement. "I do have to do what you request as I said before. Would you like anything before I go? A helping hand maybe?" 

 

His clawed fingers climbed the length of the girl's leg, only to be swatted away. "No! I do not want you anywhere near me."

 

"I think you'll change your mind." Kylo brushed his fingers over his mouth. "You taste sweet. I'm sure the rest of you does, too."

 

Rising to stand, he let out a sigh and grimaced at the dawn peeking in through the window. Rey turned away for a moment, finally letting the weight of her particular situation set in, only to find him gone. 

 

It didn't necessarily  _feel_ like he was. But his physical form was gone without any sort of trace. She looked down at her hands, flexing them as she shadowed the places he had touched her. 

 

There was no way she could sleep now. Her mind raced with newly energized wanton. No matter how she felt about this turn of events, it seemed Kylo was tethered to her and only her. 

 

How was she going to go to classes on Monday? What if  _he_ was there? She couldn't exactly talk to herself without looking utterly crazy, let alone tell anyone about her predicament. 

 

The rest of the morning came and went, leaving her two coffees in by noon. Luke and Mara questioned her activities and found relief in the fact she was home sleeping when they arrived. 

 

Rey wondered if Kylo, of all creatures, had brought her home or if it was her blocking out pieces of the night out of sheer fear and trepidation. 

 

She had passed her fingers over lips, reliving the almost pleasant kiss he had placed upon them and let out a groveling sigh. She  _hated_ it. 

 

Seething seemed appropriate as she struggled through her day. There had been no sign of him, and it came as a huge relief. Something still didn't  _feel_ quite right. Her mind wandered to what he had said about the price she would have to pay, and she was not privy to the idea at all. 

 

As the girl checked on Rose, she meandered through the small suburban streets. The flowers bloomed vibrantly, and her skin felt warm beneath the sun. 

 

She wanted to fall asleep as she leaned against the brick facade of Rose's house. She debated knocking, but it instead chose to linger for moment. 

 

How did she even handle the situation at hand? She couldn't exactly apologize for acting like a manic when there was clearly a fucking  _demon_ in the girl's bedroom. 

 

Rey chewed on her fingernails, staring at the ground when she saw a pair of large, black boots becoming opaque. 

 

She snapped her vision up. Of course Kylo was there. She rolled her eyes, already done with his shit. "Do you need something?" She asked herself, almost pouting as she turned away. 

 

He had embarrassed her enough, as it were.

 

Kylo shrugged his broad shoulders as he peered down upon the crown of her head. "Nothing in particular. Why don't you go on in and see what became of your  _friend."_

Rey cursed beneath her breath as she felt a wave of panic roll over her. Maybe it was all the caffeine coupled with this nuisance, but she felt like her heart may have very well lept from her chest. 

 

"Did you do something to Rose?" Rey asked, unsure of whether to burst into the house. 

 

She did on pretense, and bounded up the stairs. Paige unplugged her head phones as she crossed paths with the girl, never seeing the being following close behind her. 

 

Kylo listened to the short exchange and let out a huge, causing Rey to huff. Paige stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes. 

 

"You're already causing problems." Rey mouthed to the man behind her, feeling his eyes penetrating the back of her head. She wanted him to look away, but another part of her enjoyed the attention.

 

She had never had a boy follow her before. He was like a dog, almost. 

 

Kylo watched the way her clothing tugged against the curves of her body. They weren't as pronounced as some of the other women's, but he enjoyed them all the same.

 

He tilted his head when she wasn't paying attention, staring at the small shorts cupping tightly against her bottom. 

 

He bit his lip. One day he would get her to willingly wrap them around his head and he would devour her. It would bring him one step closer to paying his dues and freeing himself, but this one would be a challenge. 

 

And from the look she shot him, all blotchy skinned and red from exertion, he could tell it would be the most enjoyable experience. 

 

Rey tried to ignore the pull and the sensation that began rattling through her. She tightened her legs as she shifted side to side as she waited on Rose to open the door. 

 

The last thing she needed was to be aroused by some lecher ogling her. Voyeurism was not her thing. 

 

_**Oh, but it could be.** _

__

Rey tensed, her hands rang together as each hair stood on end. She was shivering. There was no possible way. 

 

Did he just---

 

_**You like when I watch you, do you?**_  Kylo perked up, toying with the threads of her mind, she recalled thinking of him as she tried to take care of her urges. 

 

Rose opened the door to Rey's flustered face with confusion. She snapped her fingers. "Are you okay?" She asked.

 

Rey glanced over her shoulder seeing Kylo triumphantly leaning against the banister.

 

_**Yes, Rey, are you okay?**_ The creature thrummed in between her ears.

__

**_This is our little secret._** He pressed, knowing full well Rey would figure out she could read his mind if she tried.

 

"You're scaring me, now." Rose said with a small, childish voice. She furrowed her brows. Finn had called to make amends for their impromptu breakup, and it hadn't gone very well. The girl didn't need anymore stress. 

 

"I, um, I'm sorry. " Rey breathed softly. Pulling her vision back to the girl. It was hard to focus as Kylo's presence became overwhelming in her veins. She felt his desires inside of the pit of her stomach and she gripped the door frame to steady herself. 

 

"I-I was running errands, and I just wanted to check on you." Rey stammered, feeling sweat puckering against her hairline. Kylo's clawed fingers wrapped around her shoulder as he stood tall behind her. 

 

The closeness made her outwardly flinch as she watched Rose put her hands on the door handle. "I'll be okay eventually. Why don't you go lay down. You look awful. Are you dizzy?" Her almond eyes fluttered over the girl for a moment. 

 

"I think you're right. I'm going to be sick. I'll call you tomorrow." Rey quipped, closing her eyes as Kylo ran his large hands along her throat. His thumb pressed softly against her lower lip. She suppressed a pant at the sensation winding through her spine. 

 

"O-okay. Just make sure you're alright. Finn and I are okay. He broke his arm in a freak accident at work today, but he apologized to me for having feelings for  _you know who._ " Rose murmured, unaware that Rey was splitting at the seams. "It hurts really bad, but I can't be mad at him for his feelings. Better late than never." 

 

The girl was so optimistic that it almost distracted Rey from the way Kylo pressed his body against her back. She felt the strength in his chest and forced her mind. It was difficult, but her sheer will to hold herself together became the tether binding her to reality.

 

_**I'm surprised that you haven't used this body before. It's something to be admired, Rey. You would look good beneath me.**_ Kylo interjected,  blurring her thoughts as he continued his exploration. He never lied, and he meant what he had said. 

 

"I k-know, Rose. I feel the same. I'm going to have to face Poe on Monday and---" A jagged breath slipped past her lips. She lurched forward, lowering her head as those heavy hands slithered along her sides. She couldn't move.

 

"Ugh, I need to go." Rey wretched, slapping a hand to her flush face. She felt disgusting as she moved away from Kylo as swiftly as humanly possible. 

 

Rose contorted her face and shut the door slowly behind her. Maybe Rey was having a breakdown? She definitely felt like she was holding herself together far better than her clammy looking friend. 

 

_Fucking God, I wish he would leave me alone._ Rey screamed internally, staring at his horribly handsome face as she stormed out the door. She was riddled with gooseflesh as she looked down at her shorts. 

 

Thankfully, she hadn't seeped through the thickness of her panties. She was worried. He was causing a wave of sexual awakening that she never asked for. Part of her didn't know if she was more upset by the fact that she was sick enough to enjoy the way his hands felt, or if she was afraid of giving into the affection.

 

As she trudged home, her lower abdomen swelled with heat and a fervent want. She ignored him snickering behind her, still following her obediently. 

 

Idly, Rey turned around to see him casually staring off at the flowers hanging from the branches and scowled. He looked so innocent then, and she narrowed her eyes. He  _had_ to be toying with her. 

 

But no, in haste, she heard his own thoughts spill out before her. And she was surprised to find that they were simple, save for the part about smothering someone named _Hux._

Rey stilled herself, still sore from want, and turned towards him. "I can read your mind, too." She said in a rasp, garnering a dark grin. 

 

"See Rey, now you won't have a question about what I want." Kylo said cheekily. "I could always just show you." 

 

"Please don't." She whined, "You've done enough today. Please leave me alone."

 

Kylo frowned slightly, feeling his body tensing as he felt an awkward sadness roll through him. He didn't know exactly how to place the emotion, and he hated the feeling. It had been a long time since he had felt anything like that. 

 

"Give me any task and I'll go do it, then you, but most importantly I'll do what you ask." He rumbled, peering into her eyes sharply as he tried to dig her mind. 

 

She stood silent as he pulled some droll and aimless drivel out of it. "You seriously want me to spy on this Poe person for the rest of the night? That isn't exactly healthy."

 

This mind reading thing was not going to end well. He puckered his mouth bitterly. She needed to let go. 

 

Rey went slack. "You're serious right now?" She winced at him, confused by his very existence. He tried to be so brooding and menacing but  _that_ was a problem? "You're trying to get me to give you my virginity and there's a problem with mild stalking?  I don't care anymore, I just want you to bother someone else. I don't even care what he's doing, who he's doing. Just go find someone and haunt them or whatever." 

 

She was on the verge of tears. Her body was rattled and wrought with and urgent need to release the pressure that had built since the night before. The neighbor stared at her, continuing to water her shrubbery. She made a sour face. Rey was apparently some sort of nuisance, too. 

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, "Fine." He exhaled rather nasally. "If you can't take care of that little problem brewing in between your legs, remember I can clean it up for you." 

 

And with that, he was gone.

 

A wave of relief came washing over her, cooling her senses. Or it could have been the rude old woman  _accidentally_ spraying her with the nozzle. 

 

Rey glowered. Either way, she would be able to process the train wreck her life had become and figure out a way to keep her virginity intact. She didn't want to throw it away on  _Kylo_ if she could find someone else to steal the heat from her center before he did.

 

For a moment, she worried he would  _know_ but it didn't matter. She had more important things to tend to, and that was herself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving in is easy if you try hard enough!
> 
> Claws, horns, fangs and some good old fashion fondling all add up to a hard day's work for Rey. She bites off more than she can chew. Or is the other way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to every commenter. I'm going to get back with everyone soon! This chapter DOES contain some smutty goodness. I got a little carried away, but that's okay right? Happy reading!

 

A couple of days had passed, leaving Rey irritable by the end of her school day. She'd managed to spend time  _alone_ in the shower when had arrived home and relieved the awkward tension spilling out of her bones. 

 

Her shower head at been a godsend, and massaged the aching parts of her body. She came so hard she slept through the majority of Kylo's persistence during the night. It was over due. The following day had been the same has the one before; chocked full of badgering and sad eyes. 

 

For a demon, Kylo seemed to be far more sympathetic than she ever imagined him to be. And it made him seem a little less frightening. Whenever his hands weren't crawling all over her, Rey forced him to interact with her as though he wasn't some sort of monster. 

 

As she plunked down her goggles for shop class, she wiggled into her gloves and settled down with her favorite Miter saw. Her mind was heavy on the information Kylo had told her about Poe. She had sworn up and down she didn't want to know, but he'd blabbed anyway. 

 

Eagerly, the girl plunked down her wood block as the man himself paraded into her field of vision. A sad smile creased her lips as she watched him take the station beside hers. 

 

As it turned out, she couldn't look at the boy the same. He had been in love with Finn for years. It was disgusting how much he cared for him and how tender he was. It was one attribute of her strange attachment to Kylo that had sucked her in. 

 

Rey didn't realize that Poe had even been speaking to her. She had zoned out over the whir of the saw, standing dumb as she jumped as he tapped her shoulder. 

 

"I'm sorry, Poe!" She rubbed her nose and turned off her saw. Admittedly, he still looked handsome with a lustful glint in his dark eyes. He looked so warm in comparison to Kylo's pallid complexion. "How was your weekend?" 

 

Poe patted her back like a soldier, " It was great! Look," He licked his lips and Rey's heart ached. "I'm, uh, really sorry about how everything happened with Finn and Rose. I never told you about, you know?" He gestured his strong hands at himself awkwardly as though she could read  _his_ mind, too. 

 

Rey sucked in a deep sigh, pushing her goggles to her forehead. "I think everything will be okay. I heard about how much you both care about each other, and that's really great. Love is a good thing to have." 

 

She sounded dumb as she spoke. Her vibrant smile spread across her mouth as Poe's widened with hers. 

 

God could damn him for being so attractive. She could at least look at him, right? 

 

Poe winked at her and it made everything inside of her melt. And before he went about his business, he came closer to Rey and gripped her thin shoulders. "I know you've had a  _thing_ for me. I never wanted to tell you, but I probably should have. But thank you for being a buddy." He pressed on a dashing, optimistic grin as he walked through the shop.

 

The girl sank within herself as she hunkered back down on her power tools. A stirring in her blood made her look up, finding Kylo sitting on the counter. She scowled at him. He popped up here and there throughout the day, but he'd be a good enough boy today. 

 

She thought about speaking aloud, but thought better of it. He looked a little different today and she quickly stuffed down that he looked  _nice_.

 

 He smirked at her and it was the first time his teeth peered over his lip. A small set of fangs peeked from the corners. They were small. Not like those cheap Halloween fangs, anyway. 

 

Kylo only caused minimal havoc amongst her school and she found herself eternally grateful. She stole a few glances of his fitted, black tunic and the slope of his free neck. It was distracting enough that she heard the wood jam as her glove caught in the saw. 

 

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed, barely audible over the droning sounds of machinery. She pulled and found the saw stilled, cracked at the top as she ripped her hand from the glove. She gripped her hand as she looked up at Kylo.

 

His fist crushed the top of the saw completely as she brushed her hands across her face. 

 

_Thank you for this._ She thought loudly, knowing he would hear it in his own mind. He nodded, side eying the hand that she nearly took off. 

 

"Why don't you and I get out here and I'll take care of you." Kylo muttered, reaching over the saw to touch her face _far_ more gentle than how he handled her machine. It was faint, ghost-like as the first time. 

 

Rey let his eyes as her assistant instructor, Ms. Phasma, barreled across the room. Kylo turned his attention to the statuesque woman. Her hands were covered in scars and her pale blonde hair was short against her head. She was an oddly pretty woman, and he felt Rey's tensions. 

 

"Well, I don't know how a frail little thing like you could do something like this." The woman perked a brow. "It seems about right. You'll be a hazard to the rest of the classroom if you stay. Please excuse yourself."

 

The woman gripped Rey's hands, looking them over intently as she brought her eyes towards the jammed wood block. She inspected the freckles on the girl's face that radiated fear. 

 

"You don't look like you need medical attention." She continued, grabbing a note pad and pen. She scribbled a half-assed note and slapped it in Rey's hand.

 

Kylo felt a twinge of remorse, maybe?  _No._ It was almost compassionate. Rey looked like she was about to cry, and he followed close behind her as she bristled through the hallways. 

 

She was quick, and thorough as she popped in and out of offices until she reached the exit. The creature tried to search her mind, but she has cycled through the same emptiness as she had the other night. 

 

A grimace ate at his pronounced features. He kind of wanted to make her feel better, and he recoiled when he went to touch her. He wanted to, desperately at that. 

 

Licking his lips, Kylo pushed a few strangled words from his throat. "In all honesty, Rey, why don't you go lay down or find something to do?"

 

How many aeons had it been since he actually gave a damn about a human? Or anyone else for that matter?

 

Whatever, it had only be a few days since he was summoned. It would be over soon enough and things would go back to normal.

 

The girl stopped in her tracks, slinging her backpack behind the brick partition that lead to her house. She was wordless.

 

Complacency wafted over her as she turned to him. Her large eyes glistened with unshed tears. She was about to rupture. Every new feeling, old feeling, and everything in between pierced her nervous system as it came crashing down. 

 

Kylo furrowed his brows, brushing his hair from his own petulant eyes. They were curious, almost accusatory. She could have acknowledged him, but she refused.

 

The girl stared past him, mouth quivering as she tried to stuff everything inside of her to the deepest recesses she could find.  

 

Her long legs began a slow and steady pace in the direction of the woods behind her house. It was a small tuft of trees that lined the yard, but that was far enough away for her needs. She began to sprint. Her legs carrying her quickly to her destination. 

 

Her jacket was lost on the ground and her hair fell from its binding. Kylo stayed transfixed watching her lithe body shed layers. He coiled his fingers. Part of him, a part of him that shouldn't still exist, wanted to soothe her and help her ill mood retire from its tumult. 

But that other half --- the half that split him in two, it wanted nothing more than to devour her innocence.  

 

The stirring in his body climbed through his spine. He panted as it hit his abdomen as he tried to stamp it down. He may have been a demon, but he wasn't  _entirely_ heartless.  He flexed his clawed fingers, and relented to following her. 

 

He'd gotten used to it.  _Almost enjoyed chasing her, actually._

Kylo found her bawling in the very heart of the tiny forest. It was nothing more than a creature trove of carefully placed trees. He couldn't read the thoughts that fluttered through her mind, but he could feel corrosive way that intertwined with her body. 

 

His eyes never left her diminutive form. He fought within himself not to leap upon her as though she were nothing more than prey. It was a predatory need at its very essence, and he swallowed trying to stamp it down.

 

Rey smeared a wet hand across her face, staring up at him as his body sank closer to hers. Her knees wound to her chest as it heaved.

 

"I wish you had never come." Rey sniveled, pulling on her dirty raglan. Her energy was palpable, and he knew she meant it. 

 

Cautiously, he lurched forward. He sat mere inches from her. He caught the way the sun streaked across her freckled face as though he burned them into his memory. His inspection was harder to handle than Ms. Phasma's had been. 

 

"It cannot be helped now. It's done." Kylo's voice rumbled, low and deep as Rey's emotional state weakened her control.

 

"No. It  _can_ be. My entire life has been thrown out of synch in a matter of three days. It's ridiculous!" Rey cried, finding her voice harder to push out. "Do you know how it feels to have everything torn out from under you?"

 

She sneered at Kylo as he recoiled the hand that longed to touch her. 

 

For a moment, he paused, deep in thought. It was a passing instant that caught the girl's attention, and she reclined against the tree trunk. She didn't know if reading his mind was such an awful thing anymore, and the sight of him young and  _human_ left her sour with herself. 

 

The man didn't say a word. He merely pressed his hands upon the grass, plucking the blades from the earth. 

 

"I suppose I've been a bit too brash." Rey half-heartedly conceded. Her breasts heaved with the deep breath than crawled out of her mouth. "But it doesn't excuse you from taking anything from me."

 

"I know." Kylo responded. His voice was timid, unlike the fervor in his eyes. "Do you know what will happen if I do not collect what I came for?" 

 

Rey chewed at her lip as she tried to still her emotions. She waited for him to answer her. Part of gravitated towards an answer that she didn't truly want, and almost knew it to be the truth. 

 

"I'll always be with you. You'll never be free until the day you die. And even in that, you'll suffer the same fate as me. You'll be damned and grow these new parts of your body and become the thing you are most afraid of." Kylo said with a seriousness that found its way around his face. It weighted down his expression. 

 

Rey held her thoughts in place. She didn't want to show compassion towards him at all. Her lips pressed into a firm line. She could feel his breath mingling with the warmth of her own, wondering how he had slithered so close. 

 

It must have been when his eyes were locked with hers. It drew her in deeper than she wanted to be, and she swallowed at the way his hands splayed on either side of her legs. 

 

He was on his knees now, staring up at her as she let her resolve falter. It left her trembling at the sensation of him hovering over her. Her back pressed harder against the tree trunk. She wasn't running despite the adrenaline kicking in, driving her blood to her extremities. 

 

He looked her up and down, "I know you don't want to admit how curious you are. You were wanting before I was summoned. If you don't want me to fill you up, I can play with you, sweetheart." Kylo frowned softly. His hair hung loosely in his eyes. 

 

A pang hit her very center. She squirmed in a futile attempt to hide her blooming arousal. It was as if he flipped the switch inside of her. She was wet. They both knew it. No one had given her the time of day, and now to have someone ---  _something_ \--- practically  _begging_ was mortifying. 

 

"I-I don't think that's necessary. I don't want ---" Rey stammered, closing her eyes. She couldn't seek refuge in her mind and shut down. She craved it. She knew that she wanted to feel the sensation of someone else handling her. 

 

She didn't want it to be Kylo. She didn't. But the more she had fought it, the more she yearned for it. A shiver ran through her as she reopened her eyes. 

 

"Fine." She breathed through her teeth. "Just show me a little. I want to feel anything but how I feel now." 

 

A smirk curled on his lips, as he leaned in. Her hands snapped to his head, running through the softness of his curls. His mouth latched onto her throat. It felt like a million pin-pricks darting across her skin as his tongue slithered to her collar. 

 

Rey arched into him instinctively, as though she had always known his touch. It was the first willing one she had allowed, and she felt sick at how good it felt with him attached to her. A gasp slid past her lips as Kylo's hands climbed her waist. 

 

It was a firm touch --- much firmer than the past few times. It made heat swell inside of her abdomen. She allowed her eyes to fall half-lidded, only peering at his crown through her lashes. 

 

Kylo adjusted his lower half, feeling his hardness grind against his lower binds. He hissed at the friction, drawing a hand to cup her small breast. 

 

Rey's jagged breath punctured him, causing him to look up. He pulled back, admiring the way her lips were wide and plush with her own fingers caught in between her teeth. 

 

Fear glazed over her eyes, but he reveled in it. Most of the incubus, or demons, or scum, or whatever they were fit to be called --- were not tender, nor were they interested in their prey. 

 

Kylo was curious and ached, like the pressure inside of him, to explore her body and consume it entirely. The wait for it would be all the more gratifying. 

 

"What is the one thing you want to know? What do you want you feel?" Kylo murmured, dragging his slick lips down the expanse of her cheek. 

 

The girl flinched, panting harder as she wriggled beneath the new found weight that crushed her to the ground. She could barely take the sensations overloading her senses. 

 

Each one was new, refreshing as each inch became known. 

 

The girl's senses caught her and she shut her eyes only to shake her head in repose. "Nothing. I don't want to know anything else." She breathed, finding her words to be met with a  _tsking_ sound. 

 

"Oh no, sweetheart." Kylo grinned darkly, " Don't lie to me. It doesn't suit you." He whispered, nipping at her ear lobe. "I can see what you want, and I'll give it to you."

 

Rey winced. Her mind was a flurry of him. She could still see the movements that seemed to amalgamate into a singular image. She fought with herself as his hands slid over her legs, plucking at the buttons on her jeans. "I hate myself for wanting to know." She rasped.

 

Kylo slid her bottoms down until she felt the cool sting of the grass smooth across her bottom. She could feel her wetness against her thighs. 

 

"You're a very lucky girl." Kylo purred, raking his claws gently along her thighs until she reached out to grip his shoulders. 

 

"Please stop saying things like that to me. I don't want this to be harder for me than it is. I want to pretend it's anyone but you." Rey urged, knowing full well she was lying. She wanted this now. She wanted  _him_ to devour her. 

 

"That s hurtful to me." Kylo teased, "Open up your legs for me. I want to see more of you." 

 

She steadied herself hesitantly as he adjusted his large body between her legs.

 

 He eased each appendage until they trembled. They recoiled beneath his touch, and he felt more proud than he should. Rey had been the most resistant. Most virgins begged for a fucking, but she seemed to crave the experiences that others denied.

 

He reveled in it. Her pussy was folded gently, tight in appearance as it clenched beneath his vision. He wanted to touch the small trail of hair that she left intentionally. 

 

The anticipation made her mouth go dry. Her entire body was as sensitive as the bundle of nerves that Kylo's mouth had barely grazed. The girl clenched her jaw, feeling the slick motion of his tongue crease in between her lower lips. She audibly cried explicit words as her hands pushed him down. 

 

She bit her lip. Her entire body curled in ecstasy as he gripped to her thighs. Every inch of flesh and muscle in her body was on fire. 

 

Kylo savored the way she tasted, burying his face deeper until all of his senses were overwhelmed by her scent. She was dripping and he gladly consumed her. 

 

His hand moved to cup her bottom, lifting her slightly off the ground. She cried harder, gripping to his hair as though she would rip it out. She hated herself. 

 

She arched into every move, following his motions with her own automatic thrusts. If he kept smoothing over the bundle of nerves near her entrance, she would spill into him. 

 

Rey parted her mouth, silently screaming into the little wooded partition. The sun smoothed over her as the leaves moved. She saw the myriad of deep reds and amber that flecked his irises as he looked up at her. 

 

It was then she realized she would have no control. Every second she spent watching his mouth move along her most private area --- a place she hated to acknowledge herself --- she wound tighter and tighter.

 

It was new. It was something she had craved for months. She didn't know how badly she had wanted this feeling, this overwhelming urge to come for someone else. 

 

Kylo relished it. He smirked against her clit, causing her to seize. She panted, curling her body as close to his as she could. Her restraint was wavering as he mumbled into her pussy. 

 

"Please make me come." She whined, struggling against his tight grasp. "Please." 

 

Kylo drank her in, pulling back to watch her struggle beneath the heaviness of his hands. His gaze was feral as he moved his weight to remove himself from his trousers. She immediately turned away, feeling the pulsing in her groin to become too strong to bear.

 

She was flush as she felt him soothing himself. His mouth never left it's position, merely slowed to languid, long strokes. 

 

He wanted to turn her over and fuck her. He wanted to shove his cock deep inside of her. Kylo knew she could read the filth in his thoughts, and felt his own electricity permeating. 

 

A good demon would have done it against her will, but he couldn't. He wanted her to come to him. Groveling was so much more enticing than screaming, he mused as his hand pulled against his own skin. 

 

For a moment, he pulled back from Rey. She furrowed her brows, angered by the denial he left her to suffer. 

 

"Fucking finish me. You  _wanted_ to eat me, didn't you?" Rey growled boldly. Her eyes as violent as his as she stared down at the juices on his chin.

 

She wanted to kiss him. So she did. It surprised him as she pounced upon him. Her mouth, at first, pressed against his. She slowly gained a drunk rhythm, parting his lips with her own tongue. 

 

Tasting herself was an afterthought. The way his small protruding fangs felt against her tongue, as she explorated the wideness of his mouth, sent a shockwave through her. Kylo fought her, pulling her deeper into him.

 

His hand flinched against his thickness as he groaned into her mouth. His eyes opened slightly as he gripped to her. Rey never knew that her hormones would spike so violently.

 

Most girls her age enjoyed the awkwardness of teenage boys, not well seasoned creatures. And she felt just as powerful as he did. He wanted something from her, and she wouldn't deny him  _everything._  

 

Her nervous hand found strength and reached down to follow his motions. He felt strange and foreign in her small hands. Kylo pulled back, reaching his arm crookedly around her to pull her hair. 

 

"How bad do you want to come for me?" Kylo rasped, his voice more dangerous than anything she'd ever heard. She had long forgotten about her heartache, or the dishelved state of her life.

 

"As bad as you want to fuck me." Rey breathed, staring at him through her lashes as his mouth crawled down her throat. 

 

She pumped him until he hunched forward, so close to his own release that he obeyed her and delved back into her center. 

 

She screamed, convulsing as she saw stars flickering through her vision. She couldn't breathe as she felt his come slather along her thighs as he cleaned her pussy in the aftermath. He swallowed the sweetness of her secretions, giving one final sweep across those tender nerves. 

 

When it was done, Rey pulled back violently shaking. She looked afraid again. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was utterly revolting. 

 

Kylo grinned proudly, resting upon his knees as he licked the corner of his lips. "Don't be afraid, you little bird, this is only the beginning."

 

Rey tried to regain her composure. She was mottled with color as she rang shaky hands together. There was no use denying what she allowed to happen. And it scared her more that she knew she was going to give in. 

 

A moment of silence followed as he  _kindly_ pushed Rey to her feet. She protested and stopped him short of dressing her. "I'm fine." She said softly, still weak kneed and weary. "Please go check on Rose." 

 

Kylo glowered, adjusting himself back into his clothing. He wanted to resist the urge to disobey her, but couldn't. "That's pretty cruel of you to push me out like that after I just made you feel like that."

 

Rey turned away from him, plucking leaves from her hair. She was an eighteen year old girl, what did he expect of her? She didn't know how to feel. "It's a million times better if you weren't near me right now. I know you'll be back."

 

Kylo shrugged, feeling freer than he did when he was summoned. He rolled his eyes at her, "You'll come around eventually. This is actually more fun than I anticipated."

 

Rey clenched her jaw. She wanted to punch him in face, but refrained. He angered her profusely. She was going going to have to live with what she had done. "Don't expect  _that_ every time you come around." She warned him.

 

Kylo reached a hand out for her. She didn't take it and he scowled. She left him standing in the woods with a bitter feeling stirring inside of him. He watched her disappear before he did as well. 

 

She just didn't quite understand that she was giving into  _her_ desires. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes play can go both ways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I'm going to try to have the next chapter completed a little faster! It is a little shorter, but the next one will make up for it.   
> I had to work a lot and ended up getting a cold and napping. But it's here! I hope y'all enjoy it and thank you always for the smut support!

 

 

Days passed more slowly than Rey could have ever imagined. She skipped the next day of school after practically begging Mara to have her excused. And it had been almost a week since her initial heartbreak and  _experience_ with Kylo on top of that. 

 

The girl had been lucky he had stayed busy and even left her alone for a solid two days. She was embarrassed about what had happened on the day she had played hooky and she buried herself into her pillow.

 

Thinking about it would only summon him again, and she didn't know if she could handle seeing his face. Though, deep down, she had started enjoying the company. He was still terrible, of course, but far more manageable than he was.

 

Rey was wet as she laid in bed, closing her eyes only reliving that day. She had only gotten a taste of what physical contact was like, and already her hormones were burning like the god forsaken incense Luke was burning downstairs. 

 

The memory was a train wreck she couldn't look away from, and accepting it for what it was seemed almost paralyzing. And other parts of her wanted nothing more than to break and slide atop his body and feel him stretch her. 

 

Her fingers were slick as she wriggled against her panties thinking about it. It was the first time she had wanted him there. She wanted his mouth on her pussy, drinking everything she would allow. 

 

Just a few days ago, he had her outside. A day after, he had her shirt pulled above her breasts, pressed into the cold wall with his hands wrapped around her legs. His face upturned, allowing her to struggle against his sturdy arms. 

 

She had to bite the hem of her overturned shirt to keep from screaming. It was even better the second time. Knowing what the sensation felt like made the anticipation that much greater. Her room didn't look the same. It looked like it had secrets, stories of its own to tell by the almost insignificant claw marks on the side of her closet door. 

 

For a faint moment, she wondered if she was only allowed to see them, much like the person ---  _demon ---_ who made them. 

 

Rey groaned into her pillow as her fingers took Kylo's place in his absence, circling over her nerves as she came in a rush of euphoria. 

 

It was quick this time. The mere idea of him sent chills down to her toes. She could barely stand the thought of it anymore. The urgency of it was palpable. 

 

Yet, she laid still --- tuning out the existence of anything other than herself. She felt like a deviant. 

 

For a split second, the girl frowned at the fact she was alone. Normally, Kylo would have appeared with a promise of some lecherous slander. But she was solitary, and it felt strange. 

 

She probably shouldn't have  _missed_ him, but she did. Not that she would ever admit it. 

 

Rey chewed at her lip as she sat up. Her hands slicked back her hair as she inspected her reflection in the small box television that rested on the edge of her dresser.

 

 She looked different to herself. 

 

She didn't hold the same innocence in her eyes. There was something darker in them, and she wondered if he it was because of  _him._

With a deep sigh, Rey grabbed a discarded book from the floor and parted it. She glowered at the notations on the slivers of paper she had left inside of its pages. 

 

It was stark white and boring, unlike the places her mind wandered. A familiar pull dragged across her mind as she looked around the room. 

 

Her heart crept into her throat. She shouldn't have been so eager to see him, and it wasn't long before she turned to find Kylo cross legged beside her on the bed. The weight difference pulled her down slightly as she closed her book.

 

"I was starting to think you were actually gone." Rey said with the faintest hint of concern, to which he overlooked it. 

 

Kylo grinned almost boyishly. She liked when he did that, and he knew it --- he wouldn't over look this fact, however. "Being in my position is hard, Rey. When you sent me off, I ended up at that girl's house again." 

 

Rey felt a pang of jealousy besiege her as she quickly tried to stamp the feeling down before he noticed it. It has been a week, there was no sense in it. Jealousy wasn't pretty and it certainly didn't pertain to the attention of demons. 

 

"Why did you stay there?" She asked quietly as to not cause Luke the alarm of her talking to  _herself._

 

Kylo perched his chin upon her shoulder, inhaling the sweetness of her arousal. He made a sour face that he had missed an opportunity to have her come drenching his face and sighed. 

 

Rey didn't move. She allowed the contact as he reopened her book. "I got distracted by how weird she is. Have you ever seen some of the things she does when she thinks she's alone?" 

 

He did cringe at the sight of calculus problems dotting the page. It caused him to sneer in disgust. 

 

"No, I don't think I want---" Rey was abruptly cut off by long arms fumbling around her small frame. The book clattered against the floor as Kylo rested atop of her. "-- to know about whatever the hell Rose does alone." She whispered, trying her best not to stumble over her words. 

 

His body always looked so much larger it was when he was predatory. Maybe it was her own fixation on the insignificance of her own size in comparison, but she had grown to admire it. She still hated him for the way her skin blanched itself with color --- a telltale sign of nervousness she was trying to break. 

 

She reclined into her pillow, staring past the drapery of black hair that fell about his face. She eyed his scars, blindly raising a hand to trace it. 

 

He closed his dark eyes as he reveled in the tenderness of her touch. He would tease her about it later.

 

 "Now that we're comfortable." Kylo cleared his throat, reopening his eyes to see the darkness in hers. A fang-laced grin melted her and he sensed it in the burst of color in her mind. "When she gets herself off, it's to stories she reads on, what is it?  _The internet?"_ He answered himself, idly scrunching his nose.

 

Rey swallowed, finding their contact to be far more natural and innocent than it had ever been. She didn't let her thoughts meet his, and she tucked them away for him find later. 

 

"That doesn't surprise me. She likes romance novels, and those movies about tragic love stories that old divorced women like." Rey said astutely. "Why were you watching her?"

 

Kylo buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing against the softness of her skin. He inhaled her, wanting nothing more than to sink further into her body until he couldn't be free of it. "Curiosity. She uses both hands and speaks of someone that I am not privy to." 

 

Rey gagged, "I don't need to know about the masturbation habits of my friends." She bit. "Nor do I want to even know about  _who_ or  _what_ she thinks about."

 

"Poe likes watching mechanics and car wash things." Kylo continued, tilting his head to look at the contour of her cheek. He wanted to suckle on her collar, make her shiver for him but he bit his lip in refrain.

 

The girl plastered an embarrassed hand to her face. "I would have loved to know that weeks ago." She murmured, feeling his body finally press into hers. She let out a sharp gasp at his weight as he adjusted, propping his arms on either side of her head. 

 

The fear subsided and made way for something  _else._ She couldn't quite place it, and she absently placed her hands on his sides. She wanted to kiss him. His mouth looked plush against the smooth, cool toned flesh that surrounded them. 

 

Kylo smirked weakly as he pulled the thought from her head. "Now you  _want_ something from  _me."_

He rasped, his voice grating on her ears. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes, running her fingers along his ribs. "I wanted to ask you something first." She said in nothing more than a whisper. Her eyes cast downward, as her mind wouldn't allow her to formulate the question she wanted to ask.

 

For a moment, she was silent. She knew full well that he could pick the pieces out of her reverie and make enough sense of it to understand. 

 

But instead, the creature waited patiently. A virtue he had with no other, and waited until she composed herself.

 

"What happens if I pay for summoning you?" Rey asked softly. Her voice faltered, hoping it wasn't too weak.

 

Kylo let out a sigh. It was the first time any one had ever wanted to ask him anything like that. Most of his  _victims_ seemed to give in within hours or a day, and he would wait for the next one. 

 

His expressions were filled with subtle nuances that she doubted that he knew he did.

 

"I'll disappear and you'll never remember a thing. It's painless. And, it'll sustain me until the next summoning. I have to complete my tasks or I'm stuck here until it happens, per our conversation when I was knee deep in you." His tongue darted out to dampen his lower lip, and Rey watched intently. 

 

"Have you ever fallen in love with anyone?" She asked, frowning slightly as she felt his body tensing beneath her touch. He looked distant, and she wondered how deeply his feelings ran--- human, demon, creature or not.

 

Kylo shook his head, knitting his brows together. "I don't believe so. It isn't in my job description to do so. It's not practical, and it isn't recommended for me to remember any such transgressions." He was morose for only a moment. "I've never really thought about it."

 

Rey nodded, not realizing that her fingers had found their way into his hair. The fine points of his horn distracted her and brought her back to her senses. "I suppose I haven't been, either. A crush is a stupid thing isn't, it?" 

 

Kylo found his cheeks flush at the way her nose wrinkled amongst the sea of freckles. He felt sick in that instant. It was what he had felt like some days prior when he first laid his hands upon her. He didn't enjoy It.

 

"Poe and Finn are a handsome couple. Though, " She pressed her lip into a line, "You shouldn't go around breaking people's arms and pretending like it was an  _accident."_

Kylo grunted in bemusement. "You weren't there. You don't know." 

 

Rey's deadpan expression was all he needed to know she was clearly over his bullshit. "Really? You're not even trying to cover it up."

 

The creature sighed, leaning into her touch. He was enjoying the contact far too much for his own liking. He had other priorities than maybe ---  _definitely not ---_ having a soft spot for one of the virgins.

 

"Is Kylo your real name?" Rey asked abruptly.

 

He recoiled, outwardly flinching as though she had burned him. "It's always been my name."

 

The girl raised upon her elbows. Her face an inch from his. She was brazen as she looked into his eyes trying to find some semblance of truth in his thoughts. He was too quick and hid it from her.

 

"I thought you didn't lie." Rey retorted, feeling his jagged breath upon her face. She glanced down at his mouth again. She was hunting  _him._  

 

And, to be truthful, he was afraid. He was able to hide it from her for the time being, but she would be able to see it all over his face regardless of the strength he feigned. 

 

"You haven't always been this, have you?" Rey asked again, her eyes wanting as she looked upon his face. She enjoyed this. He had tormented her enough, this time it was for her. 

 

Kylo pressed his mouth violently upon hers. She pulled back, pressing her hands against his chest. 

 

"Answer me." Rey breathed, parting her mouth. She waited for another wave of impact to come, and when it did she was ready. She held on just a little longer, pulling her legs from beneath him to brace herself on her knees. 

 

"Will you give me what I came for?" Kylo asked, his body arching over hers as his hands gripped the headboard behind her. He looked down upon her eager face and felt the tension building inside of him again. 

 

Rey countered, shoulders reclined back in defiance as she leaned forward. Her mouth followed the movements she had learned from him. Her lips clasped to the soft flesh of his neck. 

 

He elicited his own gasp as she tasted the salt upon his skin. She ran her fingers through his hair, prodding against the thickness of his curls. 

 

She closed her eyes to relish her boldness. Exploring the natural parts of herself, like the way her body felt in time with his, or the way it jolted to life when they touched --- it all felt as it should.

 

She muttered her answer against him. It was strong, pronounced and resolute. "No." The underlying question of him being expunged was not worth the thought. 

 

Kylo clenched his jaw in ire. His job was to take, to prey upon, but it was much more difficult when Rey took the lead. He was more afraid than he would like to admit, and allowed her hands to snake down his throat delicately. 

 

It felt like fire as she explored the valleys below his clavicle and how her fingers felt small against the nape of his neck. Her soft mouth brushed awkwardly against his jaw, causing a chain reaction of jostling nerves to puncture him. 

 

His large hands gripped to her hips. He fell forward into her chest, regaining his reign over her. The girl flinched, feeling him drag her body beneath him. 

 

It was uncomfortable how her knees still bent for him, as he quickly wriggled down her bottoms. She snapped her eyes towards her door, hoping that it was locked. Her hands curled in his hair, pulling and prodding as his mouth covered the plain cotton panties covering her sex. 

 

She raised, pressing his head lower as his tongue struggled against the fabric. It was like in the woods. It was just as intense as she searched for his touch by blindly bucking her hips to his open mouth. 

 

A hand moved the edge of her panties to the side as he inhaled her second arousal for the day. She was still wet from coming, and he relished in just how slick she was when he met her flesh. 

 

Rey leaned into him, chewing her lip as she closed her eyes. Each flick of his tongue on her center drew her deeper into the moment. She wanted to come in his mouth again -- have her juices slide across his strong jaw. 

 

But before she came, he pulled back. Wiping his mouth, his long fingers pushed into her. She wanted to cry out as he gently explored the tight crevice she no longer tried to hide. 

 

He inspected her parted mouth intently, and barely brushed his own against hers. She moved as slowly as he did. She felt the fine points of his claws. It was strange, inviting in the way he movement cautiously not to hurt her. 

 

He moved a knuckle to brush against her swollen bundle of nerves. Rey bit back a cry as she found a rhythm upon his fingers. She wanted him inside of her, she wanted to feel every inch of him but held back out of fear. 

 

Her eyes reopened, bright against her flush skin as she watched him slip away. His fingers slid into his mouth, sucking the sweetness from his fingers. She reached forward, pulling them to her own. 

 

She tasted herself and the bitterness of his skin and shivered. Her tongue clasped around his digits, applying pressure to the pads. The man hissed at the contact, struggling to maintain composure. 

 

The silence between them was thick, palpable. He finally had her where he wanted her. He could see it written all over her face and he reveled in watching her suck his fingers. 

 

A smirk pressed against his lips as the girl pulled back. She licked her lip clean. The empowerment of it sent her callow bones into a rattling frenzy. She quivered when she realized what she had done, and recoiled.

 

Kylo seemed to take the split second for what it was, and easily regained his place atop her. His hardness pressed against his trousers, and it ached for attention. He steeled himself as he watched her through the curls that fell in his eyes.

 

He wanted to be inside of her somehow, and the easiest way wad through that pretty little mouth --- all bruised with color and flush from the blood rushing through her small body.

 

"Don't you want to know what it feels like for me to be inside of you?" Kylo whispered, raising himself upon his knees. She tasted in between them, still on her own. Her eyes raised to meet his darkly, as her hands fell upon his thighs. 

 

Rey's vision fell before her, inspecting the outline of his cock and she gingerly ran her fingers along the fabric that it stretched. 

 

She inhaled deeply, collecting herself as she mulled over the thought. Most girls her age had already sucked off their boyfriends or had some semblance of what to do. But she didn't.

 

Swallowing, she pressed more firmly against him, feeling the hardness pulsing beneath her palm. The demon softly gasped, pushing against her hands as they drew the shape of his member long its edges. 

 

"I want you to come in my mouth. I want to know I can do this." Rey murmured, raising herself just a little. She looked up at him hoping to find his usual smugness, but it wasn't there. 

 

"Go ahead, put me in your pretty little mouth. See if you can get what you want." His voice was lower, much quieter. He placed the hand that had worked inside of her atop her head. 

 

"Be a good girl and suck it out of me." Kylo rumbled, finding that the girls motions became more erratic. It made him tense, truthfully. It would be a treat to push her along his shaft and spill inside of her. 

 

Rey gasped, hanging on the edge of her own orgasm. She clenched her pussy as she hesitantly leaned forward. Her confidence failed her as she fumbled with his trousers. 

 

Where had it gone? Where was her assurance? She was doing so well with this and with  _him_ this time. Closing her eyes out of embarrassment, the girl tugged and prodded until she peeled the fabric from his hips. The tuft of black that pillowed around the base of his member looked soft, and inviting. 

 

Absently, Kylo gripped the base and ran his hands along the smooth flesh. It pulsed in his hands and Rey watched him. She picked up on his motions and shakily reached forward to mimic his movement. 

 

He hissed at the contact and pushed her head a little closer. "Open your mouth." He said cautiously, eyeing her as she lurched forward. 

 

Rey followed his direction begrudgingly hating that she had grown to enjoy it. The first touch was soft, smooth against her lips as he dragged the tip at the edge of her mouth. It was barely wet by her parted lips and he grunted at the sensation. 

 

Rey felt the way his fingers knotted in her hair and encouraged her to delve deeper. She panted against him, raising her hand to slide up and down his cock as she slipped her mouth over the head. 

 

His eyes rolled back for a moment, feeling her tongue exploring him. It was wet and warm inside of her and he wished it was the tight pussy he fondled, but this would do. 

 

She awkwardly sucked and prodded and pulled inch by inch into her mouth. He was salty, and tasted very much like the rest of him. She leaned forward, pushing herself as far as she could go as his hands tightened in her hair. She felt him touch the back of her throat and she gagged slightly. 

 

Kylo flinched, pulling back to thrust upwards into her mouth. Rey released him to grip his thighs, digging her nails into his strong hips as they rolled into her. 

 

She bobbed along his cock, trying to trace her tongue along all of the new skin she had found. When she found her tune, she carried it back and forth until she could come up for air. 

 

Her mouth was slick, dripping with saliva as he pulled her by the hair to him. His mouth engulfed hers, gripping her chin as his tongue swathed across hers. 

 

"You want more, Rey? Do you want my come in you?" Kylo purred, staring through his lashes as he released her. 

 

Rey slicked her hand across her mouth. "Please. I need it. I want it in me." She whined, pushing him upon his back to sit upon his legs. 

 

She lowered her head, hunching her body over to reach him when he stopped her. She furrowed her brows as though she had done something wrong. 

 

"What is it?" The girl asked, finding her heart sharply reminding her of the fear she initially felt. "Do you want me to do something else?"

 

Kylo smirked at her. "Why don't you come sit on my face and I'll take care of that pussy. I'm sure it hurts."

 

Rey felt her whole body flush as he pulled her over his cock and onto his stomach. The sensation of his skin dragging along her swollen clit made her cringe with delight. 

 

She didn't fight him as he turned her around, until he could reach her center. With on hand, he pressed her back down to his cock while his tongue ran along her damp opening. 

 

She gasped along his shaft as he bucked his hips into her. She wanted all of him inside of her and sucked harder with each pass of his tongue. He gripped to her bottom, pulling and kneading against it as she let his hand guide her up and down. 

 

Every bit of pressure that had built inside of her was winding towards an eruption. Kylo sucked on her bundle of nerves, causing her to spasm prematurely as she felt his cock stiffen more in her mouth. 

 

The girl wanted to cry out, but withheld it as the vibration ran through her and into him. She ground her bottom upon his face to provide more friction as she drenched him in her saliva. Her hands worked him up and down until she felt a hot jolt of salty liquid spray into her mouth. She eagerly swallowed it, taken back by the sheer amount of it. 

 

Kylo trembled violently, holding in a grunt as he blindly thrust into her mouth as his own euphoria collected in his bones. Rey followed shortly after he pressed inside of her opening. His tongue punctured her and sent her over the edge. She bit at her hand, pressing her face downward into his thigh.

 

She wriggled and whined as she came harder than the first time. She needed that release and already ached for more. 

 

As he let her down, the girl quaked too afraid to look at her partner as she wriggled away from him. She curled at the headboard, running her hands through her messy hair.

 

She still felt the soreness around her mouth as it had stretched the muscles around his girth. Kylo pulled himself up, licking his thumb proudly as he wiped her come from his chin. 

 

He wanted to say something snarky, but held it in as he felt her thoughts drifting in confusion. His were just as amiss with wanton. He could think of a million other places he had been or people he had been with, but this one was worth all of the hassle. 

 

He could still teach her a thing or to, he mused knowing she could sense it. A smirk curled upon his lips as he crawled towards her.

 

Rey gasped at the way his head rested in her lap. Her hands ran through his gossamer hair, still slick with sweat. She looked down upon him with an expression he couldn't quite place. And for a moment, they both wondered if they had bitten off more than they could chew. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Brevity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to undo what has already been done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the previous chapter was short and smutty, I give you to a meaty chapter of some smut and some actual story! Thank y'all again! I'm having a lot of fun writing and I've been power slamming bits and pieces on my breaks at work.   
> I hope y'all like this bit! ♡

She didn't know how much time has passed, or how long she stared in her bathroom mirror, but the heaviness remained. Each indent, or fleck on her skin seemed to be rigid with adulthood looming amongst the hollows of her cheeks. She looked  _different._

So much so that Luke has said as much at breakfast. They sat at his handcrafted table --- one he prized more than any of his other possessions. She had picked at her buttery toast and jam, unphased by his presence. How cool was a  _dad_ with a teenager anyway? 

 

He had put his spectacles and newspaper down, brushing his hand along his peppery beard trying to figure out what looked so  _strange._

He had pointed out that she no longer held the glint of innocence in her eyes and asked if something had happened to make her so untoward. She had no response other than the shrugging of her shoulders. Maybe she had thrown in the excuse she always did; the excuse of tiredness. 

 

He had stared at her as she excused herself to the bathroom, where she had been for what felt like hours. And seeing what he saw was frightening. The cool water that blanched her face could not wash it away, either. 

 

Rey let her thoughts slither into her memories in an attempt to find a comforting one. Kylo had been gone for about a week. She hadn't felt him at all, or felt his touch upon her skin. She swallowed, wondering if he was ignoring her. 

 

It was something she had grown accustomed to, honestly. He would come and ravage her and leave for days on end. The cycle seemed to start and stop with her desires and she had been less than engaged with such carnal things. 

 

All she had longed for since the last night they shared together, in whatever predatory game they played, was  _that_ intimacy.

She ran her palms together, furrowing her brows in contemplation. She wished that his head was in her lap and that these hands were swimming in his damp hair. 

 

Her dark eyes raised back to the mirror to see herself still alone, as she bore holes into herself searching for an answer. The one she knew loomed heavy in her mind as a wave of red swallowed her cheeks. 

 

_She was falling for him._

Kylo had to have known. Maybe that was why his distance was so damning. She hadn't been able to focus on school, or crunching for her exams that would finally free her. 

 

But how could she be around him now and hide the dissatisfaction of losing him? She had already lost Poe, not that she had ever had him to begin with. She had to be honest with herself. 

 

She felt the sting of realization scorching her as it bit her consciousness. She could give in and end this before it became even more of a problem. She could do it, couldn't she?

 

The girl thumped her face upon the mirror, feeling the cold glass soothe the heat of her skin. She wasn't confused. It was deeply rooted enough to rumble in her bones reminding her of such. 

 

She had hardly been able to face Rose. Though she wondered if Rose had had an encounter of her own. Not with Kylo, but with another creature. All they had ever wanted was to be loved, and demons were not a good place to start. 

 

Rey let out a sigh. It clouded the mirror as she pulled herself away. She needed to go out and experience anything but being stuck inside. Her weary mind wanted nothing more than to forget, and she knew the only way to truly do that was give herself away to  _him._

Part of her wanted to scream as she pattered into her room. She threw on a striped sun-dress and threw her hair into a sloppy bun. She didn't care. Anything seemed better than wallowing in her own misery. 

 

Besides, if she stayed inside, her mind would wander to those dark places where she spent bending to his will. She was damp now as it was. She couldn't get him out of her head, and he swam somewhere inside of her. 

 

Glowering,  the girl grabbed a book and her purse and trudged downstairs. Luke traded quick formalities as he stretched for his exercises in the living room. She wrinkled her nose distastefully at this, and felt mildly embarrassed for him, but even more so for herself. 

 

Relief struck her as the sun lapped at her skin. It was late morning when she made it to the edge of town. It was the first time since Kylo had come that she felt her age. She saw people from school, and Rose mingling amongst the small, tired shop facades. 

 

Rose had a melted ice cream in her hands and Rey watched it swathe across her fingers hypnotically as they talked. All she could think of was how Kylo's come had strewn over her lips and hands the last time they were intimate. A pooling of heat burned her stomach as she shifted uncomfortably.

 

Rose licked her thumb casually, ignoring Rey's flustered state and carried on about a new boy she was interested in. 

 

Rey haphazardly smiled to herself. "I think I do, too." She murmured against the noise around them but everything went quiet around her. 

 

Rose snapped her eyes up, slapping her friend on the arm excitedly. "Oh god, who is it?" She asked, seeing Rey rub her ark.

 

"That stung, Rose. You need to be more careful." Rey hissed, looking at the red swatch of skin. It was better when Kylo gave her spankings, but that was something different entirely. "It's no one special or anyone you would know. I just kind of ran into him one day."

 

Rose siphoned the last of the ice cream through the bottom of the cone before giving up and tossing it to the birds. "You should definitely tell me about him then!" She beamed, gesturing for them to walk.

 

Rey chewed at her lip. She wanted to ignore him and this is what she got instead. A moment to vent and a moment to express all of the things she had been trampling down. 

 

Though, as she began to walk away, she felt  _him._ He was nowhere to be seen, but he was close enough to feel. 

 

"I'll tell you another time." Rey said quickly, "I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow!" She breathed in near panic. 

 

Rose half-heartedly waved as she watched Rey rush into the opposite direction. Finn emerged from one of the shops, and he drew her attention. His arm was still in a sling, but it looked far better and Rose eagerly hugged him as they went to find Poe.

 

It had given Rey plenty of time to  _escape_.

 

That's what she was doing, right? Escaping to see her lover in secret? Was that an actual thing for her? 

 

The girl hated that thought, and wrinkled her nose in embarrassment. She shouldn't be wooed by him. Not at all. 

 

 

It wasn't long before she found him. He was waiting on the edge of the street, his hands tucked into his trousers pockets as he meandered in between living beings that hadn't the faintest idea that he was there. 

 

Rey readied herself, almost primping before she caught up with him. His eyes cast down at her nervously as he absorbed the sweetness of her face. She was still too pure and exactly like he had left her. 

 

He looked different, but not in the ways she did. He seemed softer, less abrasive as she walked close to him. The girl pressed her thoughts against his and began to prod.

 

_Where did you go? It's been a while since you've pestered me._ She pressed, linking her hands behind her back. 

 

Kylo shrugged slightly,  _ **There were things that I needed to tend to, but now that it's over, I can take care of more important things.**_

__

Rey clenched her jaw, trying her best to focus on getting him alone. She had craved the contact voraciously and her hunger seemed to be more violent than before. 

 

She had some things to show him that she had practiced while he was gone. 

 

_I've been a really good girl while you were gone._ Rey teased. Her eyes heavy with wanton ad she admired his large figure. She wanted to push him out, but it was hard to deny anything when his presence drew it out of her. 

 

Kylo chewed his lip, his pert fang barely peeking over the edge.  _ **I don't know if good girls deserve anything.**_

__

Blush came in plumes. There were different wavelengths that overlapped and seemed so conflicted when he was gone, but in this moment, she found some sort of resolve. 

 

As soon as they exited the busy street, Rey pointed towards the empty set of buildings that had seen their fair share of wear. A handful of people pushed by, leaving her anxious as she snuck by. Part of her was grateful that no one knew he was there. 

 

He was very real to her. And the way her body cried for contact made it even more apparent. 

 

It wasn't long before his hands made contact as she slid down the side street in between the buildings. She felt alive and hot wired as she made a second rounding. 

 

There was no one around now. No one to see. No one to tell. She had narrowly avoid this with Rose and she took it upon herself to look at his scarred face. 

 

Instinctively, she tossed her bag to the ground and readied herself for him. Kylo admired her eagerness and didn't hesitate. 

 

"It seems like you missed me, little bird." He grinned sheepishly. His power over her was still magnified and he sensed it easily. She had tasted blood and wanted more. 

 

"I shouldn't tell you that I did." Rey murmured, her dark eyes fixed upon his as she challenged him. 

 

The darker parts of him, those frightening ones that Rey had been so eager and quick to avoid, were the parts she where she drowned. She could taste him before his mouth was upon hers in the waning heat of the afternoon. 

 

"I know that you did." Kylo said, leaning over her small body as his hand rested against the wall. "How much longer are you going to keep this from me? It only becomes harder with each passing day to not bend your little ass over and wear you."

 

Rey clenched her thighs together as the breeze wafted beneath her skirt. She would have let him if he wasn't going to literally disappear. Avoiding it at all costs was the answer, even if it was dissatisfying.

 

Her body language challenged his, arching forward with her hands pressed behind her as she steadied herself. "Whenever you tell me the things I want to know." She said boldly, steadily falling deeper into their shared hypnosis. 

 

Kylo studied her face, furrowing his brows as he stepped closer. He was only inches away from her --- it was his favorite thing to do. He enjoyed making her tremble and it worked every time despite her will to deny it.

 

"I've told you plenty of things that I shouldn't have already." Kylo breathed. His hair covered his face as he knelt down slightly. "You should be lucky that I  _cared_ enough to mention them at all when you asked."

 

Rey held her breath as she glared at him defiantly. "You've told me partial truths. I know there's more. You forget that whenever you rest your mind opens and I have to pretend not to notice."

 

Kylo bit his lip, fighting within himself to keep his composure. He wanted to drain her and consume her voracity. She was always the most attractive when she was angry and he reveled in the way his heart clenched in his throat. 

 

"You've made this personal." He rumbled, his voice nothing but a low rumble. 

 

Rey watched his mouth move and wanted it upon hers. She could barely stand the inch in between them. His warmth reverberated on her skin. 

 

"I could say the same for you. You can seeing on your face. That's why you leave. You don't want anyone to know that you have actual  _feelings_. Especially not for someone who was supposed to be unimportant." Rey snapped, her mouth raw with need as the words ruptured from her throat.

 

They stung him. And he recoiled almost instantly. He let out a strained breath as he clenched his fist. His anger swelled inside of him more so than it had in centuries. She was infuriating. 

 

For a moment, he was silent. He guarded himself as the girl pressed against his thoughts. She was still green and couldn't figure out how to pluck exactly what she wanted, and he felt relief in that. He could sever it to protect himself, but she would find a way. 

 

Rey's tenacity seemed to be a strength she didn't know she had, especially for such a sophomoric creature. "Why cannot I not know your name?" She asked, shuddering at the look in his eyes. 

 

"Why do you want to know so badly, Rey?" The creature swiftly moved to trap her hands against the wall, pressing his body against hers. 

 

She gasped, feeling his heaviness weighing upon her as her skin met the cool facade of the building. She felt weak-kneed as he exchanged his hands to clasp his long fingers around her wrists. 

 

His free one gripped to her soft thigh, causing her to flinch beneath him.

 

 "I want to know exactly who I have had inside of me." The girl hissed, feeling his claws gently graze her tender flesh. 

 

They climbed until they met the heat of her sex, still hidden by her panties. He cupped her, rolling his thumb over the fabric as she squirmed. One of her small breasts peaked out from the bust of her dress as she struggled against him. 

 

"You haven't seemed to care as long as my face was in that pussy of yours." He growled, still slowly inching pressure across her core as it dampened her panties. "You seem to like when I take advantage of you."

 

Rey rolled her hips without thinking, causing a chain reaction of sensations to roll through her body and curl her toes. She tried to fight him. She tried to tell him he was wrong, but he wasn't. 

 

"That's what I thought." Kylo said quietly, reaching his hand beneath her skirt to grip her bottom. He pushed her closer into him and let her feel the tension in his trousers. 

 

She closed her eyes as she pressed her own sex against his. She moved to cause friction in between them and let out a jagged breath. 

 

"Why are you so afraid?" Rey breathed, feeling his hand adjusting. His fingers moved towards her slick entrance, while the broadness of his hand still cradled her soft bottom. She wanted to buck her hips. She wanted him inside of her anyway that she could have him. 

 

Kylo lurched forward. His face hung above hers, "I'm not. You can feel how badly I want you, don't you?" He asked as she parted her mouth. 

 

He teased her senses, barely caressing her wet opening. She wanted to scream, but held it in as she wriggled for more stimulation. 

 

"You could have done this. You chose not to. You wanted this to draw out." Rey hissed, leaning forward to bite along his forearm. She could barely take much more of this. Normal girls her age would have had release and awkward experiences, and not be held in alley ways with monsters. 

 

She sometimes felt she was lucky to have this now, and she didn't want to forget it. She wanted to remember how he felt when he moved with her, and how his large frame swallowed her beneath him.

 

"I  _could_ have. But I  _didn't. "_ Kylo groaned. His body ached for release, and he closed his eyes. He searched in between their thoughts for something congruent and let out a hiss whenever he found it. 

 

It was the same fear and he hated it. It angered him as he pushed his erection against her. Their wants were palpable. 

 

It was unspoken now, and the girl sensed it too. She swallowed hard as he pressed his fingers inside of her. Her hips slowly rocked back and forth upon them, causing friction upon his hips. 

 

As the man dipped his face down to kiss her, he smirked against her cheek. He nipped her jaw, running his tongue across her skin until he caught her swollen mouth. He explored her again, feeling the heat and saliva mixing with his own. 

 

Rey moaned in his mouth as she fought for her freedom against his hands. They still held fast as he moved abruptly from her mouth to catch the expose nipple that had slipped from her dress. 

 

She chewed her lip, staring upon the crown of his head as they moved in time with one another. 

 

Her flush skin was hot, lit by whatever fire he had started. Soon, he released her and sank to his knees. She cupped her mouth as she bit down upon her fingers to silence herself. 

 

Rey felt moisture prick the back of her eyes as she felt his hands sliding along her legs. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she shook herself out of the moment. "Stop." She whispered, still panting.

 

Kylo looked up at her in confusion, but bit back and displeasure he felt. He furrowed his brows.

 

 "Tell me your name." She said, staring at him with ferocity. She held her hands over her chest, watching him kneel at her feet. She ached for him and was mourning the loss of contact. 

 

He pushed himself upwards to stand tall above her. His own face shattered by flush that made his scar more pronounced. He swallowed and inspected her face as though she had harmed him. 

 

Rey licked her lips, wiping away his salvia as she nervously looked away. "Please tell me." She said more earnestly. "I-I don't ask for much. It's all I want to know. I know that you will be gone, so what will it matter?"

 

Kylo clenched his jaw. His own feelings on the matter where stuffed down and he let out a regretful sigh. It wasn't part of his agreements or what was expected of him.

 

Instinctively he reached down and swooped her up. Her legs locked around his waist as he found her back against the wall. His forehead pressed to hers as she wriggled, causing another wave of sensations to roll through the places they touched. 

 

He swallowed hard, feeling her sweat mingle with his upon his brow. His eyes punctured her. "Ben."

 

His name was simple, unlike the person who owned it. It burned her ears as she reached her hands into his hair. She pulled and threaded each finger deeper until she melded with them. 

 

She murmured it for the first time and his eyes seemed to culminate an expression she knew well. It was a loneliness and a want and desire for more than the hand he was dealt. 

 

She kissed him violently, feeling empowered by this knowledge. Her efforts were earnest. The fear was gone. He tasted sweeter with a tangible name and a sense of self. 

 

It sickened her how over the course of weeks that she had been sucked into his pull. Gravity worked against her and dragged her to his depths. It was almost equivocal. 

 

A part of him hated her for everything she had done and bothered to pry out of him. She was the first out of many countless faces that he had been summoned by, but  _this_ was something different entirely. 

 

It had to stop. He was drunk off of her motions, swaying and pulling him into a realm where his mind bloomed with ideas he should not have. 

 

The purity of it was sickening. This must have been what the others warned him about. These  _feelings_ that had somehow fallen into the recesses of his memories creased through him violently. 

 

He pressed into the girl, rolling his hips over her center as she panted into the crook of his throat. Her breath was warm, but he couldn't do this. For once, he pulled back and pressed a single kiss on her cheek.

 

He knew she would be angry, but he disgressed as he let her slide back to her feet. He ran hand through his hair and exhaled as Rey looked up with a broken expression splayed across her face.

 

Her dress hung askew on her small frame. 

He could barely look at her. 

 

Rey smoothed the fabric of her dress and readjusted herself. "I think that may have been the most rude of your visits. You keep pushing and pressing all of these agendas, but you can't make yourself follow through with it. Can you?" 

 

In defeat, he extended a shaky hand to her and felt hers hesitantly take it. They stood in the alley, staring down at the gesture as though it was something more than it was. 

 

"It isn't exactly the easiest thing for me to do to you." The man confessed, feeling the breeze squelch the heat on his skin.

It wasn't exactly easy pulling himself off of her, either. But knowing his prowess and methods, he would make it up to her later. 

 

Rey wanted to be spiteful and retort with some callous remark, but bit her tongue instead. He could sense it on her, surely. 

 

Her eyes searched his for a moment before she felt him pull her into the direction he wanted to go. Her legs ached and stiffened with each step. She wanted to kill him for leaving her wanting like she was. 

 

She could feel the wetness on her thighs and the phantom feeling of him planted against her. She shuddered as felt his hand release hers at the edge of the alley. 

 

"I don't want you to get stared at for holding onto nothing." The man chided, uncertain of what name was going to roll off her tongue.

 

But he had an inkling it would be his human name. And it would be destructive to his facade. He braced himself for it as his nerves erupted. 

 

Before she walked away, Rey shot him one last look. It was more compassionate than all of the ones that came before it. " I'll see you later, Ben." 

 

It felt good as it rolled off her tongue. She could taste  _him_ and not the thing he had pretended to be. It moved more freely and she enjoyed the way his cheeks bled with color. It was innocent. And she liked him that way.

 

\-- --

 

Later in the evening, Rey suffered through dinner with her parents. Mara had gone to her cycling class and she insisted on wearing her tight elastic shorts as she prepared the table.

 

Rey thought she was a beautiful woman, but she didn't need to see her bottom outlined by pink checkers as God awful floral overlays. Luke winked at her and made some gross comments about how strong she was.

 

Rey wanted to gag. She choked down her dinner and exchanged a few words about school. It was almost over. And she would be free for the months in between. 

 

Most people were falling in love and breaking up with their partners and finding experiences outside of those educative parameters. 

 

But she was  _here._

 

She was struggling with loving someone that was  _something_ and could never be hers. It seemed as confusing as the calulus problems from her books. 

 

There was little she could do for  _Ben._ That in itself was a feat beyond anything she could have imagined. Her life was in disarray and it made the pit of her stomach ache with nervousness. 

 

Idly, she shuffled through their spacious living room and headed towards the door. Rose, of all people, with her knack for oddities would probably have some sort of mythos books at her house. 

 

She had all of those cringy teen novels that Rey never read and had very verbose opinions of, so it would make sense if she did. 

 

And upon her arrival, she was greeted by both a brightly smiling face and a book shelf filled with the books she had hoped would be there. 

 

Rose seemed to be more giddy in sharing her love of the supernatural books and hunkered down in the middle of the living room. 

Rey flipped through occult books that had clearly belonged to Paige. 

 

She was  _edgy_ and dark as a teenager.  She studied different religions, cultures, demons, you name it. Rose wanted to be like her and loved the idea for different, romanticized reasons to bring them closer.

 

Rey skimmed through the pages on Incubi and Sucubi and wrinkled her nose. She felt around her to see if Ben was anywhere nearby and she scowled that he wasn't. 

 

He was still heavy on her mind as Rose made a comment about purification. She was fiddling with a necklace, reading her own book on Batibat. 

 

Rose informed her she was an unpleasant obese woman that lived in the trees. She attacks humans who cut down her trees for their homes. Rey made a confused face at the notion and slammed a finger upon a page. 

 

"Do you think it's possible to make demons human?" Rey asked idly, rolling over onto her back. She pinched her legs together to keep her dress from exposing her undergarments.

 

Rose's dark eyes shot up, "Yes! There are a lot of different ways!" She beamed, adjusting herself to face her friend. "Since when were you interested in this stuff anyway? You've always thought it was dumb."

 

Rey closed her eyes, hoping that she could make it through the conversation without  _telling_ her the whole truth. "I was watching a program on possessions and it was interesting. The Quija board game was kind of frightening at first."

 

Rose grinned, "I am seriously so excited I want to puke. Between you being interested in someone  _and_ wanting to know about spooky stuff, I don't even know what to do with myself."

 

Rey fondled the book in her hands as she shot a look at the girl. "The person isn't from here."

She said cautiously, remembering that she had promised to tell her.

 

Rose swatted her hands excitedly in front of her face. "What's his name? What does he look like? Where is he from?" 

 

Her squealing made Rey sit up and hide her face behind her hands nervously. It was appropriate that Ben waltzed into the room to sit on the couch behind her.

 

Rey swallowed, feeling the hair on the back of her neck standing taut. She shivered as she felt the warmth of his breath upon her shoulder. 

 

She carefully cast a side-eyeing glance to see his large, boot clad feet beside her. 

 

"Yes, tell us about  _him._ " Ben rasped, smirking as he watched her skin burn with color. 

He had been so dejected earlier in the day, and just  _had_ to show up now. 

 

Rey cleared her throat. She did her very best to ignore him, though she knew she couldn't. "We've been seeing each other for several weeks." The girl started, running her hand over the back of her neck. "He's a little older than me."

 

"I think a lot would be a better use of words." Ben took it upon himself to rest his chin atop her crown and pull her close.

 

Rey didn't fight. She put tried her best to look like she was backing herself against the sofa, which seemed to go off without a hitch.

 

Rose wriggled her shoulders. "I don't know why you didn't tell me sooner! I love love." 

 

Rey swallowed, finding her hands nervously knitting together. "It's not like  _that._ Per se." She breathed. Ben felt her body stiffen. 

 

He looked down at Rose, none the wiser, and glowered at how enamored she was with affection. He wondered if that was the same expression he made earlier in the afternoon. 

 

Rey plucked the thought from him and he froze. 

 

"He's very handsome in a strange, unusual way." She said. " It was accidental, really."

 

This was one time she wished she could see his face without consequence. It made her sick sitting there in front of him not being able to run her hands freely upon him.

 

Rose was lost in the moment when Rey eased the book to her chest. She curled it in her arms and abruptly pushed herself to her feet.

 

"Do you have to go now?" Her friend whined. Rose was more excited than she should have been and gave up when she watched Rey flutter hurriedly to the door.

 

"There will be another time for this." She chewed at her lip as she watched the demon follow her like a shadow. It was different now, and she parted the door as he loomed over her small stature.

 

As the heavy, ornate door shut behind them, Rey looked up at him idly. Her coppery hair aflame in the dwindling sunlight. His vision met hers for a moment. 

 

"Find something to do for three days." She said in nothing but a whisper. She was stern, unmoving as he grimaced. "If you do this for me, I'll do something special for you."

 

The creature looked at with concern, perhaps confusion. He looked at the book in her hands and wanted to laugh at her. She couldn't learn anything about him those texts. He was well older than they were, surely. 

 

"Can you stand for me to be away that long?" He smirked crookedly, exposing his sharp teeth. He wanted to run his hands through her hair, and feel her body molded against his.

 

But he refrained. She was getting him into more trouble than it was worth.

 

Rey stepped closer, keeping her dark eyes trained on his. Her voice was barely audible, "Go find me what's missing from you, Ben."

 

He wanted to snap at her. There was nothing else about him she needed to know. Yet, in order to obtain his goal, he had to obey her. He hated the jurisdiction of her words. 

 

He scowled at the notion, knowing full well that she was staring through him. Whatever she was trying to do wasn't going to work.

 

All he could do was admire the constellation of freckles that fell across her skin and wish that he could collect each one for himself. 

And with that, he knelt his head down and nipped at her jaw before placing a faint kiss upon it. 

 

A clawed hand slicked over her collar, wishing to pull her warmth with him to wherever he was going. 

 

Soon after, he was gone. 

 

The girl closed her eyes and breathed. It was almost over. She could no longer bear to be around him. She craved him more each time he appeared to her, and it was no longer a want, but some sort of desperate need.

 

She ran a hand across her face as she began her trek home. Her mind was electric, wild and alive.  Maybe it was her imagination, but she didn't believe for a moment that this  _monster_ was born that way.

 

For a faint moment, she wondered if she would end up the same as him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

 


	6. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of orgasm denial and surprise guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the payoff AND some drama. Thank you again for supporting my bad habits! ♡

  


Rey breezed through the final portion of her classes. Poe was more than helpful and offered her a ride home and he was ecstatic that she had agreed.  It kept her mind off of _Kylo_ , or _Ben_ , or _Satan_ , whichever name she wanted to call him. 

  


Poe was eager to show the girl photos of his first  _real date_ with Finn. He seemed happy, even with his boyfriend's healing arm in a sling. He praised him and showed her how good in looked in his old leather jacket. 

  


She saw Rose peeping in the background of a photo and laughed as she scrolled through his phone. It was honestly wonderful that her friend could be so supportive, no matter how much she had adored Finn.

  


His bright smile made her stomach melt as she noted the blush on his dark, smooth skin. She envied how pretty he was. He was just a pretty man with pretty teeth, and a gleaning personality that could brighten any room.

  


She supposed that's why Poe adored him so much, and she resigned to enjoying his company. She still felt a twinge of jealous, but it was different now. 

  


Rey laughed for a moment and wished that she had someone to share her time with. She had been reasonably okay with herself the past few days. 

  


Ben stayed gone longer than three days and he missed seeing her dressed for her last prom. She drank schnapps with Poe on the roof of the gymnasium and laughed at their unfortunate fashion choices and smoked a cigarette -- to which she vomited, but she wasn't sure if it was the schnapps or the nicotine that caused it.

  


With exams over, Rey had little to do but wait for whatever came afterwards. She hunkered down on the books she had  _stolen_ from the Tico girls and rummaged through every minute detail. 

  


As she finished her small talk with Poe, Rey let her mind wander towards the demon-boy that had loomed in the back of her mind. She excused herself and carefully slammed the beat up car door. She desperately hoped that it wouldn't fall off the hinges when he sped off, but she wasn't exactly sure it would hold.

  


Relief came in a heavy wave as she made it inside of her parents house. There was no trace of them. Rey almost wanted to scream in delight as she bolted upstairs to her room.

  


She had been fidgeting all day wanting to be alone. Eagerly she stripped down to her bra and panties and flopped down on her bed. 

  


Her hands rubbed her sore eyes as she yawned. She thought about Ben while she played with the loose hair that fell from her bun. She wondered if he had found what she had sent him for and if he would return soon. 

  


She could try to call him back, but knowing her luck, he would turn up on his own. For a moment, Rey caught herself as she drifted in and out of sleep. She was lucid, half gone and barely hanging on as she wriggled against the bed. 

  


An inexplicable amount of emotions bombarded her senses as she gripped at her pillow. She stared towards the door and furrowed her brow as the pressure began to build behind her eyes. The brackish moisture burned as it finally poured down the valleys of her face. 

  


A jagged sigh ripped from her throat. Her lungs burned and she wept in silence. She laid in her bed, as the afternoon sun spilled from the windows. The rest of the world went by around her, and she felt completely alone.

  


No matter how bereft the moment, it engulfed her completely. She was confused. Growing up had given her scars, fractured bones, sore muscles and now a conflicted mind. 

  


Her original plan to give herself to someone else seemed back into her thoughts as she wiped her face. She could find someone that was  _real_ and tangible. She could find someone to  _love_ \--- dare she think the word she had been giving such avoidance to.

  


The truth of the matter was that Ben had grown on her. He had somehow been more than the beast she accidentally summoned. Or so she thought, anyway. 

  


She felt him in her bones and wanted to wrap her long limbs around him. She wanted to pull him deeper into her and feel completion. Rey felt stupid. She felt as though crying over an inhuman being would somehow make her feel better but it didn't. 

  


Coming to terms with her desires was overcoming the suppression of them. And truthfully, she hid them from herself. She never once truly denied him. It was new, and unrelenting beneath the waves that rolled through her entire being. 

  


She stamped down her feelings and reached for her night stand. Thinking was something she no longer wanted to do. She wanted to collapse into the arms of sleep and melt with her bed. 

  


Her fumbling hand found the modest vibrator from her drawer. She flicked it to life and felt the smooth texture of it jostle her hands. Her eyes focused on the tip and frowned that it hadn't looked as inviting as Ben. 

  


The girl adjusted herself beneath the covers, nervously glancing towards her door. Her sore eyes found no threat and shuffled her fingers along her waist until her panties rest about her thighs. 

  


Carefully, she dragged the tip across her bundle of nerves, biting her lip as the sensation overwhelmed her. It was new and her first time exploring herself with a tool. 

  


She focused on the cool plastic and silicone sending shockwaves to through her bones. As she readied herself, she checked to see if her center was slick enough to expand. 

  


Slowly, Rey pulled the covers over her head to watch herself. She arched her legs upwards as she rested the head at her entrance. Her panties still tangled about her thighs, became a nuisance that inhibited her movement. 

  


She didn't really mind. 

  


Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as she pushed the object inside of her as it whirred. She let out an audible groan. The vibrations made her stomach knot as she edged it deeper. It stopped aching after a moment and she wriggled her hips against it like she had Ben's fingers.

  


Rey bit the edge of her blanket, holding it tightly between her teeth as she rocked slowly back and forth. Ben would have felt better. She would have felt his heaviness on her and the way his hips would meet hers if he were inside of her. 

  


She gasped softly, pulling and prodding at her breast until it was free from the binds of her bra. Her small fingers brushed over her pert nipple as she peeked down at the vibrator moving in and out of her. 

  


She wanted him there. She want him to be on top of her thrusting until his come slathered inside of her. She wondered if it would feel ad warm as it did her mouth, or if it would be hotter inside of her wet pussy. 

  


Rey made a noise she had never heard herself make and felt embarrassed. She paused for a moment, breathing heavily as her heart murmured in her head. 

  


_Was he there?_

_  
_

Her eyes shot up, finding Ben sitting on the edge of her bed again. She clenched her jaw as she made eye contact. 

  


She flicked off the vibrator to leave silence in between them. As if she wasn't already awkward enough, his timing didn't help her circumstances. 

  


"I see you couldn't wait for me." He quipped, reaching forward to grab her legs. He pulled her down to him, not thinking of how beautiful her mottled face was when she got caught pleasing herself. 

  


"You-You" Rey stammered, watching him flip the covers off of her. "You were gone for a really long time, Ben."

  


Ben chewed his lip at the sound of his name. He looked different, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It didn't really matter. He could take care of his heartache now. She still wanted release. She still wanted sleep.

  


"There's plenty of time to talk about those matters later." He said in earnest, drawing his hands further up her thighs. 

  


She watched him intently. Her heart still raced at the sight of him and the way his smooth hands felt against her skin electrified her in a way that the plastic couldn't. 

  


"You can finish, little bird. I don't mind watching you." His mouth lowered to her thigh, and she squirmed at the contact. He traced it closely, barely applying pressure.

  


The girl shuddered at the contact. She closed her eyes and nervously flicked the vibrator back to life. Ben sucked on her skin, pulling a leg loose enough for her to have access to her entrace. 

  


Rey hesitated, furrowing her brows as she imagined how intensely he was watching her. She felt the slightly tug on her hip. He encouraged her to no avail. 

  


The thunderous footsteps that clattered up the stairs made her jump and forget about all of the heat rushing to her center. She shot up, grabbed a shirt from the floor and tossed it on haphazardly. She flicked her vibrator off and tossed it beneath her pillow as a rapt knock made her heart leap in her throat.

  


"Rey, are you home?" Luke asked before parting the door cautiously. 

  


Rey rubbed her face profusely to give an excuse to the redness that ate her exposed skin. "Y-yes. Sorry." She stammered, forcing out a yawn. 

  


Ben slid beneath her bed, though he wondered why as he stared at the bottom off the box springs. This old man couldn't  _see_ him. 

  


He rolled his eyes at his idiocy and went slack as he listened to the man's raspy voice. 

  


"Mom and I wanted to talk to you about how you've been doing." He he's tired at Mara as she stood in the doorway, eating her low-fat ice cream. 

  


Rey wasn't sure if she wanted to die or not, but she curled covers to her chest as Luke planted himself where Ben had been sitting. 

  


Her eyes followed the man as he crossed a leg and adjusted his unzipped jacket. His glasses rested on top of his head and he patted at the girl's covered knee. 

  


"So, I guess I'll start." He cleared his throat, "We've noticed that you've been going out a lot more and acting a little---" 

  


"Very strange." Mara interjected, "I know that it's the time where you're interested in boys, or girls, or whatever strikes your fancy. But, Dad and I have been worried you might not be as safe as you  _think_ you're being."

  


Rey didn't even try to hide her flustered face. She looked mortified and felt Ben's amusement spilling into her. She could only imagine his face was rigid with delight.

  


"Wh-what? Wait..." Rey couldn't quite articulate as she shook her head. "Is this the long over due sex talk?" 

  


Luke outwardly cringed as he let out a sigh. "I don't think we should call it that since you're practically grown. But we know that you've been spending time with that Poe boy and we just wanted to make sure you were prepared for certain situations."

  


Mara nodded and pointed her spoon at Rey. She was a good mom, honestly. She never pushed awkwardness like her  _father_ did. She was very holistic and somehow balanced his righteousness. 

  


Ben tried to suppress a laugh and pushed against the bottom of the bed so Rey could feel it. She did. And she wasn't pleased. 

  


Luke happened to also feel it and she froze. 

  


"Is there something under the bed? Luke bounced to feel something solid pushing back. 

  


Rey held her breath as tightly and noticeably as she could. Ben saw the man's hand slick across the floor searching for anything, and he crooked one of her discarded books sideways against the slat.

  


He was a trickster. Making Rey sweat out of anxiousness was just as fun as when he was in between her legs. 

  


Whenever Luke's hand caught the book he pulled it out and sat back into position. "Yeah, this isn't a page turner." He joked, sitting her history book on the bed.

  


Mara cleared her throat, "Like we were saying, we just want you to be careful. We know that you won't go and do anything stupid, but please use a condom."

  


With that Mara trudged back down the stairs, leaving Luke and Rey in awkward silence. 

  


The girl looked at her hands, "You don't have to worry about Poe. He has a boyfriend." 

  


Luke exhaled sharply, nodding in relief. "Well, that's good news. But, in any circumstance, as much as it hurts to have this conversation, don't be an idiot and fall for a pair of pretty eyes. Go to college before you do anything that idiotic."  

  


Rey felt his hand ruffle her hair as he left the room. She breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut. 

  


Instantly, she flipped down to look under the bed. She saw Ben's trademark smirk and she glowered. Her hair fell from its bun and she heaved a sigh as she stared at the bemusement on his face.

  


"Do you know how stressful that was for me?" Rey whispered, still rigid. 

  


Ben slid closer to the edge of the mattress, looking up at her with  _innocent_ eyes. He was pleased with himself. "You were fine. At least your little toy didn't go off. You should be thankful I didn't make that happen."

  


Rey rolled her eyes. All of the blood in her body seemed to rush to her head. She awkwardly peeled herself from the bed to lay on the floor beside him. 

  


"Well, thank you for being so considerate of me." She quipped, watching him wriggle against the floor. Her hand caught her head as she propped upon her elbows. 

  


She wanted to say something else, but refrained. He seemed to be neutral, and it was something special to see, truthfully. 

  


"Hurting you in anyway is not my intent. I very well  _could_ , but what good would that do either of us?" Ben said quietly. 

  


He was calm; collected in a way she hadn't seen. His long fingers curled in his dark hair as he stared at the inch of space between him at the box spring. 

  


His thick brows furrowed against his scar, and he let out his own sigh. The rest of his thoughts were guarded and she couldn't quite grasp any particular one. 

  


She breathed evenly to smooth over the thrum of her heart in her throat. 

  


"Do you remember what is was like being human?" Rey asked softly. Her eyes inspected his for a moment before he turned to her. His large hand reached her jaw and gently smoothed across her skin. His thumb draped over her mouth while he thought. 

  


Rey relished the tenderness, knowing full well that it wouldn't last for more than a few seconds. Above all else, these were the parts she enjoyed the most. Her firsts and all of her sexual experiences seemed to manifest in those simple touches. They were electric. 

  


For a moment, Ben tried to pick out any semblance of a real memory. He found one in particular and made the air in his lungs burn as he exhaled. "I remember my mother. She was very headstrong and intelligent. She was very important at the time." He caught himself as her name caught in his throat.

  


Even though he didn't say it, Rey heard it pass between them as his guard broke away. She held on to it as she listened intently. 

  


Ben chewed at his lip with his fangs poking out slightly. " There was one day when I was young, very young, that I ran off and ended up being injured. I don't remember what it was now, because it was so long ago, but that's actually where my scar came from. It grew with me and she tended to it every time it split open."

  


Rey didn't mention the way his fingers idly twisted in the loose tendrils of her hair. She absorbed the moment and felt ill. She wanted to touch him and pull him close but didn't. She still didn't know if trusting him would be a smart reaction. 

  


After all, this was merely a temporary fix, wasn't it? Ben would be gone soon enough and it would leave a gaping hole in her own history and her own memories would be replaced by something else, surely. 

  


"But, she became very ill and passed when I was in the war." He continued, "My father, how I inevitably ended up constrained to this life, had lost me in a bet and I was sold in exchange for his life. He wasn't a bad man, I realize now, just a very messy one. He mostly went on his own path once my mother died."

  


Rey didn't know if she wanted to cry, or if it was his own emotions seeping into her own. She knew little enough to know that the surface was all that she could ever have. Still, his servitude to something as trivial as sexual advances upon virgins didn't make sense to her. 

  


She wanted to ask, but it seemed to be an invalid point to make.

  


Yet, he rolled his eyes over hers and grinned fallaciously enough to make it believable. 

  


"To answer your question, Rey," Ben slid a little closer, raising his head up from the space under the bed, "All of this came from that. It started slowly and then I became this. It happened over hundreds of years. There's much more tumult in my story, but that's none of your concern.  It isn't that bad, honestly. My realm isn't truly much different, I exist in a place in between and you should believe that crazy friend of yours when she says that there are ghosts, and demons, and all of those horrible things. We're very real. And you---" 

  


He paused, pulling her down to him as he gripped her shirt collar until her mouth was a millimeter from his. He studied her fearful expression; the one she had when he first laid eyes upon her. He wanted to draw her deeper into him. She was magnetizing and he couldn't put his finger one why  _she_ was the only one that had ever been.

  


"You are something that you don't understand. And I don't know what it is. You suppress everything you fear by being obsessed with these trivial, childish things. You just want to be _normal_ for your age. You have no idea where you come from, do you?" He asked darkly, feeling her breath quake upon his face.

  


She swallowed, pretending to be stronger than she was. "N-no." She said shakily. All of her life she had always known Luke and Mara. And there was nothing else to question. All she wanted was love and acceptance. 

  


There had never been a question of that until  _he_ came and did these  _awful_ things to her. It drove her mad. She was nothing special; a wallflower, she supposed. 

  


Ben pressed his mouth to hers, feeling her flinch beneath the contact. She pretended that she hadn't wanted this as badly as she did, and feigned so much on the sexuality that she had found. But this was more earnest, and more inviting than all of the other times his mouth had been upon hers.

  


She pressed back, parting her mouth as his tongue slid into the warmth of her cavern. He pressed it across her teeth, feeling ever inch of her as he pulled her closer. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she fought him for dominance. 

  


She had humanized him. It was the tethering between their realms, and the tasks were a signal of his obedience no matter what they were. And in this brief moment, she pulled him until he crawled from under her bed to rest upon his knees as she raised above him.

  


It was exhilarating to know she held that power over him. The way he hung on every word despite himself was something she craved. It was attentive as her body was to his touch. 

  


Her hands clenched to his strong jaw, pushing downward to devour him. He was almost taller than her on those knees, but she didn't mind the struggle to stay atop him. She pushed his back into the side of her bed, feeling his arms latch around her thin frame.

  


Ben searched the small of her back as her legs crept on either side of him. He gasped into her mouth as she pressed her bottom against his lap. The hard floor bore into her knees. She needed to be closer. 

  


She always did. 

  


She could have followed through and found anyone to satiate these growing desires. But he set the fire in her, and it seemed to grow larger with each passing day. He had to extinguish it.

  


Rey tangled her limbs with his, half hating the way his clothing obstructed her exploration. She felt his hands pull her down, pushing her harder onto his erection. She bucked her hips in less than elegant strokes, gasping against his hair. 

  


"Take off your clothes." Rey breathed, nipping at his earlobe. 

  


The man stifled a moan and shook his head. "You'll have to wait for that, sweetheart." He teased. His dark eyes scoured her face. 

  


He felt the same conflict that had in the days leading up to this moment, and he drowned in it. He clenched his jaw tighter as she ground down against him, dragging a violent sensation through his body.

  


He raised a hand to grip her chin, forcing her to look at him as her wetness drenched him. "Eyes on me, little bird." Ben whispered, reclining enough to get a better look at her. 

  


The bed frame drove into his spine. His teeth bared at the discomfort, but he didn't die the swollen expression on her face. Her scent permeated and he reveled in it as she rocked against him. She tried to look away, only to have his hands readjust her line of vision.

  


A finger slicked against her lip, causing it to open and allow it entrance as she gently gripped it with her teeth. 

  


All of her senses culminated into one moment of euphoria as she gripped to him, grinding against the rough texture of his trousers. She felt how wet she was against him as she slumped forward, trying to maintain herself. 

  


Ben denied himself release to watch her. He withheld for another time and he ached as she released his hand. He brushed her hair from her face, looking intently at each freckle --- as he often did.

  


She was silent when she came, trying to hide from open ears. Rey wasn't embarrassed this time, save for the way she clung to his large frame. 

  


Her dark eyes fluttered for a moment before she fought sleep. It left Ben crumpled beneath her. He had a job to do, and he was starting to wonder if he would fail. 

  


After a few moments, the creature shifted to pull the girl into her bed. She murmured in her sleep, of him and his bad habits before he shucked off a few of his own garments of clothing. 

  


He felt relief when he slid from his damp rousers. A shiver ran through them at the thought of the girl on top of him. There were many things he  _could have_ done but didn't.

  


He felt disgusted that his moral compass began to point into a holier direction and he scowled. He wanted to bury himself inside of her and feel her walls stretch to fit him, but he caved and waited on her time.

  


A large hand slid to his thigh, and he pressed against himself to relieve the tension. Ben gripped his shaft, thumbing against the tender flesh until he found a satisfying rhythm. His body folded as he sat upon her bed. 

  


He glanced towards her sleeping face, biting his lip as he remembered all of the times it was filled with his cock. A shudder rippled through his veins as he guided his clawed hand up to the head, where his thumb caught the first wave of pre-come.

  


His eyes fell half-lidded. He wanted to wake her and climb atop of her, thrusting into her tight pussy. He had thought of it incessantly, and she was almost ready to give it to him.

  


He could only imagine how the inside of her would feel around him as he pumped his shaft until he could bear it no longer. A strangled gasped ruptured from his lips as he spilled himself across his own thighs. His hand was slick, covered in come as he reclined against the mattress.

  


A heavy sigh caught him, and Ben lay silent to bask in the tingling euphoria that coursed through him. He licked his lips tasted the girl's saliva that mixed with his before she slept. He wanted to devour her. 

  


Cautiously, he maneuvered into her bed. The evening light pierced through the room with warmth and it made his senses weak.

  


Rey had done  _something_ to him. She had made him want and made him yearn for her touch, just as much as he had done the same to her. It frightened him. 

  


He stared down at her sleeping figure and wrapped his lumbering arms around her. His face pressed into her hair as he pulled her small body into the crook he had made from his own. 

  


She was warm. And he inhaled the way she smelled before finding his own sleep dragging the weight of senses.

  


Ben had almost made to sleep when he felt someone looming nearby. He scowled darkly, trying his best to formulate a practical thought when he glanced to find Hux. He toyed with some of Rey's belongings with a sense of disgust upon his pallid face.

  


His fiery hair and blotching of freckles outlined his puckered mouth. He looked displeased, but he always did.

  


"Please tell me that you are not fraternizing with  _this."_ He gestured a clawed hand towards the sleeping girl. "You shouldn't waste anymore of your energy. The Master will be very, very displeased with you."

  


Ben scowled, "Did you think following me was going to suit your needs, or do you need my assistance? Remember, completing tasks take time." He said quietly, his eyes full of disdain.

  


Hux rolled his eyes, pressing his hands across his folded collar. "I do not require you as of yet, but I  _did_ come to warn you of consequences should you not return within the week." He was privy to his authority, but Ben merely brushed him off, as he always did.

  


Ben glanced back at Rey, fearful that she would wake from her sleep. Swallowing, he shook his head slightly. "That is agreeable." 

  


A pang shot through his heart. He knew better than to put the girl into that position. And Hux knew as much. 

  


Pleased with himself, the red-headed man walked towards the bed quietly. His sinewy hand gripped Ben's face roughly until he looked him in the eye. They sneered at one another for a moment until Hux's thick voice hit him. "You owe me your life, and it isn't wise to defy your creator. Master doesn't like traitorous scum. You should think twice before playing house with a little girl."

  


Ben felt that familiar anger swelling inside of him. When Hux released his face, he watched him disappear into nothing. A relief he had never known swept across his body as he laid back down.

  


He wasn't afraid of the creature. No. He wanted to tear him limb from limb and leave him for whatever beast wanted to consume him. 

  


As he looked down at Rey, he knew that his objective had to be met. He didn't realize how tight his grip on her was until he moved. His arm was steeled around her waist, and he reveled in it. 

  


Conflicting emotion poured through him, and he drowned in it. Sleep would come as he rested his head beside hers, but their days became nothing more than numbers.

  


He feared he may actually have  _loved_ her. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


 


	7. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -gratuitous banging-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, as always.   
> I don't know where plot came from.  
> But I got some good old fashioned banging for you!

 

Rey awoke some time in the night. Her brow was slick with sweat and her mouth dry. She slowly uncurled her legs to find that they were tangled with Ben's. 

 

She froze and her heart seemed to find itself erratic and furiously thrumming in her throat. She turned her head ever so slightly to see the man, wrapped around her. 

 

The girl laid her head back down upon her pillow, only to be met by his forearm. Her mind was a flurry of imaginative images that seemed unbecoming and she pushed them away. She wanted to enjoy this fleeting moment of security; if she could even call it that. 

 

Cautiously, she shifted until she could see his face. His limbs were far heavier than hers, but she didn't mind the dead weight. Her check met his and she melted into him. 

 

Her tired eyes inspected the way his lip curled when he slept, and the way his scar seemed more sinister across the slope of his cheek. Her finger, the same fingers that had touch so many parts of him, slid down the partition of his face. She had done it many times, but this time was thorough. 

 

She hung upon the words he had spoken earlier in the day. Each one had weight and she leaned her forehead against his. Closing her eyes, she relaxed. 

 

His thoughts melded with hers and she probed the surface for anything he may have allowed her to have. She wouldn't dig deeper than that, and she let him in. 

 

The intimacy of it seemed to charge something inside of her. There was an unbeknownst sentiment that somehow came to the forefront of her mind as his pressed a memory towards the precipice.

 

Before it fell away, she captured it and felt tears prick the backs of her eyes. It was more a feeling than anything, and she wept involuntarily.

 

She saw his mother's face and his father's younger facade chip away. Then the red-haired man that caused so much disdain. The tension inside of her swelled as she pulled away to disconnect from him.

 

She bit her lip, slowly slicking a hand across her eyes. She wondered if that was the man that had won the bet. She imagined so, as he was ever present in the undertow of his thoughts. 

 

Ben had asked if she knew where she came from, and that in itself, was such a loaded question. She had just accepted this life for what it was, never searching for more meaning or a belief that there was more than the humdrum drivel of mediocrity. 

 

Rey scowled. Perhaps, she did share consciousness with her peers. Acceptance was what she craved and somehow she had found some perverse form of it with this man laying in her bed. 

 

He was strange as he slept. It was too innocent of an act for such a creature, and she wondered if he had truly rested since he was human. 

 

Her brow furrowed at the thought. He stirred beneath her inspection. Rey fumbled until she freed herself from his body. It pained her to leave his warmth, but she skillfully climbed over him until she made it to her closet. 

 

She plucked out a change of clothes and grabbed a clean pair of panties. She has drenched the previous pair and felt embarrassment crawl all over her. 

 

Her motions were idle, absent, as she meandered about her room until she made her way into the bathroom. Her mind was stuck on him. She didn't know what he saw in her and she grimaced.

 

Rey sucked in a breath as she disrobed. She needed to let that go. There was no promise of anything more than a good time, right? 

She shook her head incredulously. She still couldn't fathom what had transpired. 

 

So much of her life didn't make sense and somehow  _this_ had become the only thing that did. Her heart ached. She needed more. She needed to admit to herself what swelled inside of her. Besides the ever present surge of desire, she had to come to terms with the things she couldn't control. 

 

She wanted so desperately to hate him, but she  _couldn't_.  She couldn't be afraid of him. She couldn't allow him to disappear to the detriment of her own wants. 

 

She stepped into the stream of hot water and let it engulf her. She stood in silence, letting it wrap its smooth fingers over her face. She wanted to wash away these feelings, but it became harder to erase the things she saw and the questions that burned within her.

 

The books she read didn't truly help enough to matter. The tasks were trivial. She felt sick that she had sent him away, but it was worth a shot to test his loyalty to her. And in his defense, he always came back. 

 

As she threaded her hands through the sweet-smelling shampoo in her hair, she tensed at the notion that one day he wouldn't. She wanted to scream at the thought, but held it in as she heard footsteps pattering against the tiling. 

 

She swallowed, rinsing her hair as she pulled back the curtain. He was standing tall, and bare as a blush settled on her face. 

 

His hands ruffled his hair and she jerked the curtain closed. Looking at her feet, she was expecting him to pull it back but he didn't. Instead, she heard him clear his throat and ask politely to join her.

 

Rey paused for a moment before she allowed him to enter. She took a step back in the small tub, allowing room for his tall frame to squeeze beneath the showerhead. 

 

She squished her sponge in her hands as she looked away timidly. "I'm surprised you're still here." 

 

Ben smirked, settling beneath the stream of warm water. He cast a glance at the girl, watching her body rise and fall with the uneveness of her breathing. "I'm not  _completely terrible_." He grumbled, letting his muscular body relax. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes as he turned around, shakily she touched him. She stepped forward an inch and it felt like a mile. He glanced at her as she handed him her soapy sponge. 

 

He smiled crookedly at her. She was more offput by the sadness of his aura than the forced grin.

 

 "Why aren't you up to your usual tactics?" Rey asked, already half-aware of the answer. 

 

Ben cleansed himself and felt the faint reminder of Hux's fingers clenched to his jaw. He didn't hide the memory from Rey, and she gritted her teeth at the pressure of it.

 

"That's  _him,_ isn't? The person who did this to you?" She gestured to the horns and the claws. His spine was a bit more knotted and pronounced, but not absurdly. 

 

Ben let his head fall on the shower wall, as he fought himself. He wanted to send a fist through the wall itself, but recoiled at the boiling sensation. 

 

"Yes, unfortunately. He's a thorn in my side." He glowered, turning towards the girl. She crossed her arms over her chest as though she feared being seen. "He's nothing more than a reminder that I am subservient to someone. I do not do well with tasks unless I am bound to it by a summon."

 

She had no reason to. She seemed so vulnerable beneath his gaze. 

 

"Little Bird, why are you trying to hide?" He asked, finding her resolve faltering. He couldn't quite place the intensity in her eyes and it searched around her mind. 

 

When it hit him, he stood quiet. His own heart grappled with the pressure in his throat. She had let her guard down long enough to show him all of her fears --- the reality of them --- and express her desire to herself.

 

It was an earnest truth that had been chipped away with time and he envied her. 

 

Rey stared at her feet, watching the water dart around them in pools. It wad getting cold the longer they stood in the insufferable silence. 

 

Ben mulled over his own thoughts, shacking them with awareness so she couldn't read them. She almost excused herself when he grabbed her wrist.

 

Her vision shot back to his, and her skin felt like fire. "Please let me go. I'm sorry for even  _thinking_ that." 

 

Rey's voice was quiet, nothing more than a whisper, but he had heard it clearly enough.

 

He wasn't concerned about his own modesty, as his objective had been to get her out of her clothes. It didn't serve a purpose. They both been stripped down and he pulled her closer. 

 

She gasped at the feeling of his bare skin on hers as the cooler water trickled down. Rey pressed her wet face into his chest as she fought with the hair that clung to her cheeks.

 

Ben said nothing for a moment, letting her quiver against him. She was comforting as the knowledge that passed between them was better left unspoken.

 

He knelt down, raising her chin with his fingers. His dark eyes penetrated her as he gently placed a kiss upon her mouth. He savored it this time. 

 

Every last drop of her was memorized in that moment as he released her. He turned the the faucet off with his foot, carelessly. She never made a move to touch him anymore. The tension was there.

 

But, it was different now.

 

She exited reluctantly before he did as she quickly dried off, not following the urge to look at his body. It was the first cool down she had had and the quiet seemed almost unbearable as it was when he waltzed in.

 

After she changed into her shorts and a shirt that was a little too large for her frame, she left him alone in the solace of her bathroom. He stood staring at his reflection. He didn't see the things she saw in him.

 

He saw the battering of a scar that cut across the face he used to know, and the sharpened edges of his teeth. His grotesque horns that were humble in size blended in with his wet, inky hair. 

 

He watched his large Adam's Apple move when he swallowed and less than admirable noticed all of the lanky features of his lumbering body. 

 

To untrained, sophomoric girls, boys, whatever the case may have been --- it was easy to take things and feel no regret. They had never known better and a consent was far easier to obtain. Yet, with this girl, human or otherwise, had been his utter downfall.

 

He wanted to be fearsome, and cruel and leave without remorse. Yet, as he slicked his hand across his face, he knew that he  _couldn't._

He dressed himself in his tired, black tunic and his dark trousers and focused only on his actions. The idea of her finding out anymore would be a disservice to her. If his intent had been anything more, he would have disregarded the summoning as nothing more than what it was supposed to have been. 

 

There had been plenty of times he could have wooed her, but denied her.

 

And as he watched her now, he breathed easily. Rey shuffled into a pair of shoes, and began to head towards her door as he stood dumb.

 

"Are you coming with me or not, Ben?" She asked, half demanding his presence. Whether anyone else knew she was there or not,  _she did._

Ben felt Hux's words poisoning his mind as they replayed. And without question, he struggled with his boots and followed her.

 

Luke and Mara were watching some crime drama in the living room as though nothing had ever happened. And Rey was amused that she had taken Ben's hand as he followed her down the stairs. 

 

They had almost made it to the door when Luke whipped his head around. His eyes had the oversized mirror that hung above their modest couch. "Rey, who is in the house?" 

 

The girl was petrified. Ben furrowed his brows, feeling his own skin. He glanced towards the mirror and slipped away in utter terror. There was no way it could be possible. 

 

He breezed past the girl, shoving her hand on the door handle to open it. She followed his movement and let him escape. "No one. It's just me. Are you feeling okay?" 

 

The girl challenged him, her eyes as serious as she could muster. Her tone was rattled as she looked around her and out the door. Luke shook his head as he looked around. Mara waved her hand at the incident as though it was fictious. 

 

"Honey, I think today has been a bit much." She must not have paid any attention. She didn't seem the least bit concerned. 

 

However, Luke surveyed their foyer and peeked out the door. His grey brows ruffled as he gave the girl a knowing glance. "You better be on your best behavior. I could have sworn there was a _man_ with you."

 

Rey rolled her eyes. "I promise, I'm alone. I always am. Where did you even see this  _man?"_

"The mirror, Rey. He was tall, dark headed, in all black." He gestured dramatically. 

 

Rey pressed a smile on her face and reached forward to move her father's glasses down. "Pop, your glasses won't do you any good if you don't wear them." 

 

"Don't. I know what I saw. You and Mara can't blame it on my old eyes. They work just fine." The older man huffed as his wife laughed to herself.

 

Rey kissed him on the cheek and shook her head. "I promise I'm all by myself. You can go check if you want, but I don't think you'll find anything but the judgy neighbors." 

 

Luke side-eyed her as he gave her a quick hug. "Just don't be out all night. We're going to church in the morning." 

 

The girl frowned to herself. "I don't think I'll be out very late. I'm just going to go for a walk and maybe to see Rose if she's home."

 

Apprehensively, he let her go and shirked back into the living room. "Remember what I said, Rey." He grumbled.

 

When he was gone, she shut the door and slumped against. Ben was nowhere to be found. She wanted to vomit, but held her rattling nerves as she still as she could.

 

Her adrenaline kicked while she was outright lying about the man that trailed behind her. Surely, this had happened at least once before. She began to panic when she found Ben hiding around the backside of the house.

 

His hands rang together anxiously. He looked off into some unknown distance until Rey tore him from his stupor. This time, his skin was eaten by color.

 

Rey steadied herself in front of him. It wad dark, and the moon's fingers wove through the patches of clouds overhead. It poured over him enough to see past the floodlights that flickered above them. "What the hell happened?! I didn't think anyone could see you!" 

 

The girl swatted his arm as she struggled to keep her voice at a minimum. 

 

Ben shook his head, "I assure you, it has never happened before. I don't understand why this is happening." His voice was full of concern. 

 

"Do you think you can be seen by other people? Like, if they were to look at you directly?" Rey asked.

 

"I don't believe that to be the case, but we're obviously going to find out if we set foot anywhere around other humans." He answered. His worry was written on his face, and Rey seemed to meet it equivocally. 

 

Ben wondered if the consequence was the loss of his invisibility to those outside of the summoning. Hux could only hope that he would be spotted and murdered. 

 

It was then when he realized his self inspection in the mirror. He had opened himself up to  _her_ and allowed himself to succumb to human emotion. It was a revelation he shared with her.

 

And the girl was taken back by it.

 

She let out a stuttering sound and found herself glued in place.

 

Despite herself,  Rey grabbed his hand and began to run. All of her senses seemed to heighten as adrenaline kicked through her veins. 

 

Ben followed obediently. They ran through the zigzagging path that lead to the edge of her property, in the same wooded canopy. It was darker than the first time they had entered it.

 

And everything that happened before then seemed like a distant memory. She felt the heat of his fingers surging through her own as the warmth of the evening swept across her skin. 

 

She turned to see his worried face. When she paused to catch her breath, Rey released him and leaned against one of the trees. "This means we don't have much time left, doesn't it? I can feel it."

 

Ben looked away from her, dragging his hands across his face. "You already know the answer to that. I cannot exist here."

 

Rey stepped forward, eyes wide with emotion. Her jaw was locked as she gritted her teeth at him. "Why did this happen? Why do I feel this strongly for you? Did you do this to me to get what you want?"

 

Her small hands shoved at his chest. A myriad of emotion circulated through her as her mind awoke with color. Ben, for the first time clenched his fists and raised his voice.

 

It was terrifying how deep it was and how forceful it could become when it became a weapon. "Do you think for an instant that I wanted any of this? Or  _you_ for that matter?!"

He drew in a deep breath as his hair fell into his face. "I did not  _ask_ for the hand I was dealt. Do you think that I genuinely get my rocks off sleeping with people and then having them be stained the rest of their livings unknowingly?"

 

Rey stepped closer, placing her fingers into the same spot on his chest. The most aggressive of all of the touches she had ever placed upon him. "You've done plenty enough to me." She bit, her voice wavering with intensity. "You some how made me  _love_ you. You've known. You've seen it. You use it."

 

Ben gritted his teeth, his fangs gleaning as he hissed ferociously in response. "I am going to suffer greatly when Hux retrieves me. You seem to forget this was a bargain that would last a handful of days. I've been with you far longer than that."

 

He knelt down, still careful in his motion not to harm her as his fingers wrapped around her chin. He looked down upon her red cheeks and sneered. "I could have bent you over and had my way with you without so much as a word, but I stayed. I have showed great restraint because I wanted  _you."_

Rey's entire body quaked. Her breathing was as tumultuous as the shaking of her hands. She felt so many things building inside of her. The sense of self she had felt seemed to be long gone, and her mind drew blank as she cowered beneath his scrunity. 

 

She wasn't normal. He had shown her that. She wasn't like the rest of her peers. She held power over something that lived and preyed on people between worlds. 

 

And in that one moment, as she peered through the darkness as the outline of his pronounced features, she realized she was powerless to him. 

 

It's what he was. 

 

It was  _who_ he was. 

 

She closed her eyes. "You know how many days we have. Tell me. Show me. I need to know."

 

"You can't change it, Rey. You already know. You've been able to take almost anything you want from me." Ben said herself, letting is hand fall to her throat. The soft pressure made her body tingle with desire.

 

She challenged him with her hungry gaze. The tension surmounted, and she could take no more. Violently, Rey pushed him back against the trunk of a tree --- as he had her some time ago. He didn't fight her.  He allowed every motion to flow into one. 

 

Her hands gripped at his tunic, pulling him down to her as she pressed her parted mouth to his.  She pressed her body against his with fervor. Every inch of her was heightened and her mind seemed to blind itself to much else.

 

He parted her lips, searching her mouth for any words that she may have withheld. It was more urgent, more instinctual than how had he kissed her before --- she was sweeter now.

 

His own hands shot forward, fumbling with her shirt. She broke away and allowed him to remove it in one swoop before she descended upon him again. 

 

Her anger drove her further into him, grazing his teeth with her tongue as she moaned into his mouth. He pulled and prodded against her bra until his hand cupped a humble breast. His thumbs caressed the beaded nipple thaf peaked over the edge.

 

There was nothing elegant or gentle in their touches. Each stroke was rough, harsher than he wanted to be. He couldn't control anymore than she could. 

 

The tears that slicked in the corners of her eyes were an accumulation of every feeling her body could muster. It was feverish. 

 

Her own hands tugged against the waist of his trousers as she felt his hardness pressed against her. She wanted to touch him, feel the entirety of him in her hand. 

 

She fought with the waistband until she gripped him, feeling his body heat scorching her palm. He gasped at the sensation, thrusting against her fingers. It was too constricting. He needed to feel the rest of her and be free of his binds.

 

Rey clamored for his attentions, arching her chest into his hands. She leaned upon the tips of her toes as she nipped at his collar. The saltiness of his skin soothed her as she inched closer. 

 

She tugged his trousers down with her free hand, struggling to release him. When she did, she attempted to sink upon her knees. Ben didn't allow it, and pushed her roughly to the ground. 

 

The grass beneath her charred her bare skin. It was cool, calming against the raging sea of emotions that bombarded her senses. She watched him remove his tunic, and discard it beside her. 

 

She breathed, baring registering what was happening until his hips were in the palms of her hands and his legs on either side of her head. His large hands gripped to the earth, feeling her arch until she could reach him.

 

Her mouth slowly engulfed him, inch by inch. The warmth of her mouth circling his swollen cock made him flinch. He gritted his teeth, sucking back a moan as she slid further down his shaft. 

 

Her small hands used his hips as leverage as they rocked into her busy mouth. Salvia ran down her chin as she applied suction and pressure to his head, pulling back with a rough tug before slithering back down to the dark tuft of hair.

 

Rey's hand wandered to his bottom, gripping it tightly as he had hers. Her mind was blank. All she wanted was  _this._ This was all he had come for, and whatever he was getting out of it now was something different entirely.

 

Ben closed his eyes, lolling his upper body back as his hands wove into the girl's hair. He tugged it more aggressively than he should, but she moaned in response. The vibrations on his member rattled his core. He nearly came in her mouth, but quickly removed himself before he did --- much to the girl's dismay.

 

Rey panted, wiping her mouth off as she stared at him with a darkness in her eyes. The night seemed to be distant as she peered at the image of him above her. Her body ached, already slick with wanton. 

 

She removed her bra and felt his hands grip her shorts as he jerked them until they slid down the length of her legs. They were disposed of quickly, and replaced by his mouth pressing against the inner parts of her thighs.

 

Rey wanted to scream. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his shoulders as he adjusted to taste her. She was eager and pressed her hips closer to his lips. "Eat me, please. I want to feel you."

 

 

"Is that what you want, Rey?" The creature smirked against her entrance. "We both knew you liked to beg."

 

  She clenched her muscles tighter as she felt his hands crawling along the sides of her body. Most girls didn't do these things outside where they were vulnerable. 

 

But the darkness seemed to cloak them well enough, or at least her. The trees loomed knowingly as he took a bite and slid his tongue between the small slit that separated her halves. He groaned against her at the taste.

 

Rey arched her back off the grass. Her eyes lolled back into her head as she sucked on her own fingers. They tasted of Ben and the earth beneath them. She craved the slickness of his tongue rolling over her clit. It felt like a million needles pricked the same spot until she couldn't take it anymore.

 

She felt the pressure building until it came to a screeching halt. She tore her eyes open as Ben pulled back. "You're not coming yet. If this is what you want," he paused to climb on top of her body, "then, you'll have to wait until I'm wearing you to come this time."

 

His voice was raw. It was deeper now, and every inch of Rey's body seemed to be on the verge of something greater than she had ever known. It was time, wasn't it?

 

She swallowed, panting quietly as her body sank beneath the heaviness of Ben's. Fear punctured her for only a moment before she found herself nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

 

Ben's hair fell across her mottled face. She inhaled the scent of him, that musky pine with sweat drenching him. She breathed against him as he adjusted himself between her trembling legs. 

 

He placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Say it."

He urged, clenching his jaw at the feelings that pulsed through him. His eyes were intent. There was a palpable urgency in his voice that made Rey shudder.

 

Her eyes met his from her hiding place. Her mouth didn't work. Words wouldn't come out. It was so close. She was so close. This undiscovered feeling was right outside of her grasp. She was ready as she ever could have been, but not to give up  _him._

Ben pressed his mouth into a straight line at the silence between them. He bucked his hips, sending a new sensation through her core as his cock grazed her opening. 

 

Rey closed her eyes.

 

"Say it." Ben pleaded, his voice more prounced as he ground against her. He gripped her tighter, panting at the way her wet pussy drenched him. He wasn't inside of her yet and it was already soaking him.

 

There was a sensation that rocked both of them. It was strange energy, and Rey reclined into it. It crept into the back of their minds as she raised to press her mouth against his. It was the only action that no longer required haste. 

 

It was gentle, and she steeled her body beneath him. She pressed her face back against his skin so feel him encompassing her. "Fuck me, Ben." She closed her eyes, " _Please."_

Ben relented, allowing himself to slowly press against her parted legs. Her sex tensed as his head teased her sensitive flesh, pushing inside of her little by little. Her mouth opened in a silent scream that ended with a moan. She could feel herself stretching around his girth, and leaned against the ground at the overwhelming feeling of his body linking with hers.

 

Her hands gripped to his shoulders. He allowed her time to adjust to him, waiting for a moment before he thrust into her. Rey couldn't tear her eyes away from his flushed skin, or every detail that the dim night would allow.

 

His hips rolled against hers as she pushed slowly pushed back. Her breasts jostled, and her heart raced as he lifted her legs to penetrate her deeper. She was so tight he nearly came. His own gasp escaped him. 

 

His lips dragged across her ankles, adhering to any place he could grasp. She was small, fragile looking beneath him. Closing his eyes, he dissolved into their rhythm. 

 

Rey cried out, reaching for any part of him that her fingers could find. The air was cooling around her, stinging her skin with its hold.

 

Eagerly, Ben released her. Rey felt panic surge through her as he raised her off the ground as he stood. His arm wrapped around her waist as he bent her over, penetrating her once again as her hands gripped to the bark of a tree.

 

His hands slid up her body, clumsily grasping her breasts as his large frame melded with hers. Each thrust became more volitale, less constrained. The hand upon her hip guided his motions, as his chest heated her back.

 

He was blind. All of his intent was focused on filling her pussy with every ounce of his building orgasm. The girl trembled when his mouth clasped the slop of her shoulder. She leaned into his touch, gripping his hair as she tried to stabilize herself.

 

They tangled their limbs, gasping into the quiet that surrounded them. Everything blurred with each passing second that he spent inside of her.

 

Rey memorized each sensation, each filthy word, every sound. She wanted to collapse beneath him, but held on as he braced himself against her.

 

She arched into his hand as it slid atop her sex to slick across her bundle of nerves. The pads of his fingers were lost in the sea she created, barely registering the friction.

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, tightening her muscles around him as she felt the intensity of her orgasm filling surmounting. Ben sloppily kissed her, dragging his tongue to her throat as he sucked on her skin.

 

She sucked in a sharp cry as he pushed in and out of her rapidly. She was going to come. She was going to come and it would be over. Fighting it, the girl wriggled trying to concentrate on anything else.

 

Her swollen mouth parted as Ben pulled out slowly only to thrust harder, more purposeful. The way he maneuvered his fingers over her clit finally brought her to the edge. She strangled out a cry as she felt the beginnings of euphoria crawling from her center to every appendage. 

 

Ben gritted his teeth as his own release came in staggering waves. His hand drew a wet line from her drenched center up the length of her torso. He clasped her throat as she came on him, showering him with more of her come. 

 

It was so wet, so slick that he trembled when his head grazed her tight walls for the last time. He panted, spasming as he shot himself inside of her.

 

Rey ground her bottom down upon him, shuddering at how hot his come felt filling the inside of her. She made a sound she didn't think she was capable of making as the moment she longed for came and went in trickling waves. 

 

She was weak. Their minds not present in the afterglow. She still braced herself on shaking legs and the old tree. Ben exited her, taking his warmth. 

 

Rey closed her eyes, uncertain of what would come after this moment. She sighed into the night, feeling sore from the stimulation. Ben laid upon his tunic, shielding himself from the cold earth. He didn't want to be robbed of the heat between their bodies, and pulled her down to sit atop of him.

 

If he played his cards right, he could show her another thing or two. Retrieval was coming, but so was she, he mused.

 

A clawed thumb slid across her mouth as he stared at her. The girl crumbled at the aftershocks that gripped her. She wanted to say anything, but found nothing.

 

All she wanted was him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Science Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so so so immensely sorry that I didn't get to post this on time.   
> I had some personal issues to work through as well as issues with work.   
> I need more hours in the day. Thank you so much for being supportive of this story and being patient with me through this.  
> I FINALLY got a chance to post it and it won't be so long until the next chapter.   
> I feel like a garbage can right now, but I hope you guys enjoy this bit of the story. ♡

 

The salt on her tongue lingered as she rubbed the pads of her fingers over the tender flesh. She tasted  _him_ and shuddered at the thought. Her eyes fell on his sleeping form. He wrapped himself loosely in the tunic as he made a bed upon the grass. 

 

Rey rested her head upon his shoulder. Resolve swallowed her. There wasn't much else she could do now. The fear of him leaving was real and quite imminent. 

 

Time had a way about it, and it always made the worst of impressions. 

 

Cautiously, the girl pushed herself to her feet. She dressed herself solemnly in the dark. As she peered around the night-soaked  she tried to focus on anything but the sound of her heart flooding her ears. The pulsating bellowed in her head so loudly that it blurred her vision.

 

There was something frantic that built inside of her as she became weak kneed. She glanced down at Ben as he rubbed his eyes, and he shot up from his spot. There was something stirring in him that he knew was coming. It rested in the back of his mind like a weight.

 

It was  _that_ pull he had felt many times. The recall, was it?

 

It seemed Hux was wasting little time in his processes. It was like a soft tick that replayed and over as he struggled with his clothing. He swallowed, reaching for Rey's hands.

 

He needed something solid to hold. Something warm, something he had learned to care for.

 

The girl held on tightly as the wind lapped at her face beneath the heaviness of the moon. She felt his unrest and pulled him closer. There was silence.

 

She trudged back to the house, pulling him with her. She knew better than to wonder or replay moments in her mind that would stroke his ego. Though, she smiled to herself weakly knowing that she wanted to feel him again.

 

Ben didn't mind the quiet between them as he followed her. He was still ever obedient. The current that connected both of them was alive, thriving amidst the aftermath. 

 

There wasn't much else he could do now. It was all in the hands of his creator. It seemed injurious and unjust he had only truly tasted her once. With a long side-eyed gaze, he felt the familiar warmth circulating in his stomach. 

 

Once wasn't enough. He could see the flush color of her cheeks and swollen lips parting as she breathed. It made him ache for her to be an extension of him. Even if it was one more time, she had burned her own place in his memories. 

 

He hesitated to step inside when they made it to the front door. The warm yellow light from the living room peaked through the slopes of the blinds as Rey opened the door.

 

The abrupt coolness of the air slapped her skin. She shuddered as she slid off her shoes, finally releasing Ben's fingers. 

 

"Are you afraid?" She whispered, eyes flicking over his pale face. She could easily see it. It was a feeling that washed over her. The giddiness of seeing him, touching him,  _wanting_ him was overwhelming and hard to trample down. 

 

Ben forced a smirk. He knew she wasn't buying it, even though she pretended to. Mirrors were the main thing on his mind and he felt ill when he heard Luke's voice. 

 

Rey pretended that everything was fine. She was good at it. In the time he spent with her, he noted it was a defensive behavior. 

 

He held his breath as Luke popped his head around the corner. The man's expression faltered as his eyes shifted from the girl to the man standing tall behind her. 

 

"Well, Rey, who is this?" His voice was hoarse, not accusatory as he tried to use the most formal version he could muster. 

 

The brewing anger was obvious as it crept up his jawline. Panic, on the other hand, shot through Rey. Ben instinctively pressed a hand to his face. 

 

Rey turned her head enough to make eye contact with Ben. "He's a friend." She said more softly than her heart beat. 

 

The foyer seemed to be swollen with an electricity she couldn't place. It felt like a storm brewing inside of their modest home. Adrenaline puckered its lips as it placed a kiss in all of the places that Ben had. She wanted to run and push him out the door. 

 

But she didn't. 

 

Luke feigned a cordial tone. "Rey,  _who is this_ _?"_

He furrowed his graying brows and extended a hand as he inspected the man. 

Rey knew that Luke felt justified when he  _believed_ he saw someone with her. He assumed she was lying, and he was right. 

 

"This is Ben." She finally choked out. Her own lungs burned with hesitation, which mirrored the wildness of the trepidation juxtaposed upon her face. 

 

Luke extended a hand as Ben hesitantly took it. His field of vision trickled down towards his fingers as they firmly locked palms. It took him a moment to realize that his claws were absent. 

 

The shock of it made him recoil too swiftly and brush a hand through his hair. 

 

_No horns._

His tongue ran along his teeth.

 

_No protruding fangs._

What the hell was happening?

 

The rush of turmoil flooded through him as he grasped at any semblance of a thought. His weary eyes fell on Rey, pushing and pulling to try to claw his way into her mind. 

 

At some point, Luke made a fuss about formalities and some pleasureful announcement of them meeting. His eyes pinned to Rey, unbridled with disappointment. 

 

"Well, it's a little late. I think you should probably run upstairs and get ready for tomorrow." He said. His tone was more foreboding than maybe he even wanted, but Luke's temper noticeably flared with each word.

 

Rey shot a worried glance over her shoulder before pressing a smile on her face. "Thank you for walking me home." Her eyes were fiery, listless as they barely made contact with the creature's.

 

Ben stammered an unintelligible response as Luke waved him off and shut the door in his face. He took a step back and held his breath for a moment before he heard their heavy footsteps trudging away.

 

Slowly, he pressed his shaking hands onto his hot cheeks. He stared emptily at the door, finding a myriad of emotion cultivating in the pit of his stomach. The broken, dull nails slicked across his cheek as he traced his scar.

 

The glowing orb of light beamed down upon him, casting a shadow against the pavement. He had felt Rey's panicked state and could do nothing to absolve it. He couldn't sense more than a flicker of her inside of his own mind. 

 

He felt ill. Not the kind he was used, but a strangeness that he had when he was human. His feet didn't feel real as they planted in place, and his vision was murky - a marked difference in his own clarity from the hours before.

 

Rey felt far away and disconnected, and for a moment he feared that he would lose his opportunity to see her again. Being shut out made his senses scream with conflict. 

 

Ben swallowed hard, allowing the sensations to accumulate. He couldn't latch onto a singular one and he paced into the yard, swallowed by the dark.

 

It was there that a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly as a sharp chin nestled into the crook of his neck. He immediately stiffened as he heard the hollow sound of Hux's voice.

 

"Tisk-tisk." He sighed, smirking darkly as a hand feathered through Ben's hair. "You know, attachments are frowned upon. And seeing as you have  _feelings_ for this girl, you are no better than that poor excuse of a human."

 

Ben clenched his jaw, turning his head as though he could see the fiery color of the demon's hair. "What the fuck is happening? Your opinions about  _her_ are your own and for every human you've taken advantage of, I think it's belittling."

 

"Oh, out of mercy we have ultimately decided to give you a few more measly days. Unfortunately for you, you have no protection." He ran a hand down his arm until he reached Ben's clawless hand.

 

 He felt the man flinch beneath his grasp, but held on harder.  "Your consequences are growing larger and larger by the day. Master was briefed on this little affair of yours."

 

Ben knew better than to think. He shut himself down and stared emptily ahead. The feeling of Hux's hands sent a shiver down his spine. There was something more odd and unsettling about this interaction. He enjoyed playing tricks and giving an inch only to utterly burn the bridge by twice that. 

 

That was a learned skill Hux fintuned. 

 

"I did what I was supposed to do, didn't I? You're wasting time that I could be using to get more than my fair share." Ben said, wishing that Kylo could  _make_ him more intimidating. That part of him was becoming harder and harder to hone. 

 

 

Hux laughed, withdrawing his grasp on the man. "You did far more than was necessary. See how long you last in this human body. She how long your tempestuous and childish affair will last. Master and I want to see your failure come to fruition."

 

Ben said nothing. His eyes gleaned with ire.

 

"You're a pet to a little girl. And that little girl will be mine. She would probably be a better tool for harvesting than you were." Hux rolled his eyes before leaning in to leave a wet kiss across Ben's mouth.

 

He wiped it off the moment he felt Hux's presence evaporate. Before he had time to even  _attempt_ to defend Rey, let alone himself, there was nothing but contempt left in Hux's wake. 

 

_**Inside Rey's room,**_ Luke was a filled with a flurry of anger. He  _knew_ what he had seen and was partially relieved that the man wasn't a demon of some sort ---  _just a gangly looking thing that may as well have been a creature._

The girl hadn't even had time to process what had happened between Ben and herself. The afterglow was short lived and didn't feel real. It was a hazy memory now that crippled her senses whenever her mind dared to pick apart the blur of their intertwined bodies. 

 

A shudder ripped through her as she tried to focus on Luke. His voice was heavy, undaunted by any real restraint. "Why would you lie to me about having someone in your room? You don't need to be wasting your time on creepy looking  _men._ I  _know_ that he didn't just walk you home. You have guilt written all over your face."

 

Rey held her breath. There was no escaping it. Mara had gone to the store and it would have honestly made this more bearable if she was there to at least soften his upset. 

 

She didn't want to be doing this right now. "I have no excuses for what I did. Is that what you want to hear?" 

 

She clasped her hand to her mouth as her nerves settled in her stomach. She was worried for a moment as Luke faltered. 

 

His jaw was clenched in a tight line as he felt his blood pressure raise. " There is absolutely nothing that you want to say to defend yourself?" 

 

Rey hasn't been this angry in her entire life, it seemed. Maybe it was the incessant protectiveness from a man that was kind, but lacked real substance in her development. She was wary of his intentions and snapped herself back to reality. 

 

The reality without Ben, her own life, and experiences outside of this sheltered house and town, felt like a trap and all of her hoped were about to go flying out the door.  _This_ was the final straw. She was her own person.

 

Tantrums felt like they were for children, which she was very much acting like. "I don't think that it matters so much to you that I wanted to sleep with someone so much it is that you couldn't stop me with your jabbering chastity talks."

 

Rey breathed as hard as her hands shook. She was staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. She was being a brat and she felt like she was overstepping every boundary she possibly could.

 

Luke laughed to himself. She was audacious. This child was being an idiot.

 

 "You should bite that tongue of yours before you get yourself into more trouble than it's worth, Rey. You need to stop acting so rebellious. You're growing up, but you don't have to word it so crudely. I know that you have been seeing someone. I  _felt_ it." He barked, "It doesn't matter so much that you're having sex so much as it is that you have been ungrateful and wasted away for something that might kill you. If you can't bring him to dinner, then he's probably not a very good person."

 

Luke rolled his eyes at the disdain wafting in his general direction. He slicked a hand across his face and let out a grunt. Displeased didn't even begin to cut it. 

 

He had been there. He had been enamored with a wild girl from the bay, and she had inevitably crushed him and he'd lost the potential to attend the college of his choice. No matter how gruff or insufferable Rey was acting, he would get over it and so would she. 

 

"I would like to be alone." She seethed, tearing her eyes away from him. She didn't want him to see the tears welling in her eyes or the way she yearned to be anywhere else but in that room.

 

Luke pressed his hands to the air, waving the disappointment along with them. He cautiously shut the door behind him, mumbling something rude under his breath. 

 

Rey frantically climbed on her bed, moving her potted plants along the windowsill. She felt like an ass, but it didn't matter at the moment. She couldn't feel Ben anymore and it frightened her. 

 

She pushed the window pane as high as it would open. She squinted against the darkness and didn't see him anywhere. 

 

For a moment, she went slack. Her mind raced, pushing and pulling into each memory of his hands upon her and the way his body melded with hers. A shudder rocked her as it snapped her back to reality. 

 

She slid off the bed and in a grand display, slammed her door shut. It felt good, even though she really didn't need to do it. It echoed as her feet pattered against the stairs as she bolted out the front door.

 

Luke shook his head as he sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to chase after her. She would be back. He glowered, watching her slow down to breathe. 

 

She was making a mistake. But that was what growing up was about, wasn't it? A sigh escaped him as he brushed a hand through the bristles of his beard.

 

Rey ended up waiting on the neighbors brick-laid fencing. She sat in the quiet for what felt like hours. Every inch of her expose skin was riddled with gooseflesh as she listened for any sign of footsteps or intrusions. 

 

Hot tears slicked down her cheeks as her heart began to churn reluctantly. She cupped her face in her palms wishing for something more, and snapped at the feeling of a hand upon her shoulder.

 

She instinctively flung her hand towards the target, only to have it caught in the familiar callused hands that had roamed her body. She sniveled, casting a worried glance at Ben. His expression mirrored her own and he pulled her to her feet.

 

It hasn't registered that his markings, and distinctive features were gone. It took a few moments of calming her before she took him in. 

 

A gasp escaped her, "Where are your bits and bobs?" She smiled weakly, brushing a hand through his damp hair. 

 

Ben studied her expression, withholding the parts he didn't want to tell her. He would when the time was right, but now was not the time. 

 

"Don't worry about me. Don't worry about the fact that others can see me. Just let me have the night with you and I'll do whatever you ask of me." The man said softly, sinking into himself as he watched her bruised features lighten. 

 

"Please take me away from here. At least for the rest of the night. I would rather deal with the repercussions in the morning, but not now. I'm not wasting time." Rey sucked in a shaky breath, leaning on the tips of her toes to capture his mouth. 

 

He reciprocated gently, melding with her as the sound of the metal gate screeched. They ignored it at first, but the neighbor stood scowling in disappointment. 

 

The hotrollers in her hair and white gown made her look older than she was - even in the dark. 

 

She threw up her hands and slammed the gate, scowling back as they pulled apart. Rey let out a small laugh, that somehow lightened the mood. 

 

Ben kissed her forehead and took her hand, "I feel like everyone around you is dumbfounded by the fact that you're in the crosshairs of being your own person." He smirked.

 

Rey leaned into him as he walked with her. He stared ahead at the rows of houses, Hux's words still fresh on his mind. It was the first time that he felt like he needed to protect something in centuries. 

 

And this girl, for some reason, wanted to pull the good parts of him out of his mangled body and make him feel more whole. She didn't need him. She deserved better than someone she accidentally summoned, for that matter. 

 

He listened to her speak with resilience and wondered why he had hidden behind the mask of Kylo Ren. He loved her. 

 

It was almost like a Shakespearan tragedy how badly he wanted to run away with her and do awful things to keep her. He wasn't afraid for himself anymore. 

 

Rey was a siren. She called to him in ways that he would never know again. And a pang hit his heart as he clenched his human hand against hers. 

 

She lead him through the edge of town, down by the riverfront. There wasn't much there save for a few oddly placed cabins and a few men fishing on the pier. The city lights cast down upon the blackness of the water in neon streaks. 

 

It looked like an entirely different world, one that he had never taken the time to enjoy. It smelled fresh, and crisp with the haziest of floral plumes. It was almost as intoxicating as the girl staring back at him from the paved loading dock.

 

She kept walking forward, leading him deeper into the darkness. She was like a becon that he followed all the way to a decrepit shack that had a narrow walkway, much like the one they had been before. 

 

This one was overgrown with moss and dewy grass, with the faintest sliver of light from the street lights on the other side of the facade. 

 

Rey waited until he was caught in between the buildings before she shoved him against the outside wall of the shack. She curled her body against his, looking upwards as her fingers knitted in his tunic. He could see the glint in her eye and trembled as she parted her mouth to speak.

 

"If I'm borrowing time with you, I want everything. I don't care what you want to do to me. Just show me what you can. Teach me how to do better before you go." Rey said, clenching her muscles tightly as a jolt shot through her.

 

Ben bit his lip, steadying his breathing as he pressed against her. He closed his eyes, relishing the friction of her abdomen. He hissed as she adjusted. 

 

"Ben, please." She whined, leaning on her toes to catch his throat. She felt his pulse, as he had done to her many times, and mouthed at the saltiness of his skin. 

 

His hands wound in her hair as he elicited a gasp. "You make this so hard, Rey." He breathed, feeling her teeth nipping at his collar. He wanted nothing more than to be buried inside of her again. 

 

The urgency of their first time was gone. He wanted to savor every movement and every touch that he could. For however many days he had left, he would appease her and give her anything she wanted. 

 

Closing his eyes, he felt her pull away. It was jarring how much he craved her warmth. When he reopened her eyes, the girl pulled her clothing over her head and tossed it upon the ground. 

 

She stood completely bare in the dim light. He swallowed, eager to devour her or even to let her do so in return. She looked at him as though she may kill him, and that's what he wanted.

 

In the end, if she could, she could free him from all of  _this._ Eagerly, he slid out of his own binds. 

 

His hard cock twitched at the coolness of the night air as he pounced upon her. His mouth engulfed her, draining her of any coherent thought.

 

Rey didn't care about tomorrow. 

She cared about the tongue exploring her mouth, the flesh writhing against her own, and the sound of his voice echoing inside of her.

 

Her hands slid up his sides, feeling each muscle as she climbed his ribs until she reached his arms. She gripped them, feeling the wetness in between her legs slick her thighs. 

 

She was ready again. He needed to consume her. It was something volitale in her that made her so bold. She grabbed at his hardness, feeling him flinch as she pumped his shaft against her body. She gasped beneath him as he picked her up and pushed her back against the cool wood. 

 

Her eyes never left his. 

 

She leaned forward, biting at his lip. 

 

"Are you gonna do bad things to me, Ben?" Rey teased, feeling his grip on her bottom tighten. Her legs wrapped around him tighter, pulling him closer.

 

Ben clenched his teeth pressing his forehead to hers. His eyes were alive with emotion, his intent, "You'll wish that you never met once I'm done with you, Rey."

 

The girl grinned, her chest heaved with the depths of breath. Her tongue curled against his lip as she eyed him like he was  _her_ prey. "Are you gonna hurt me?"

 

Ben smirked, "I'm going to tear you apart." 

 

Rey ran her fingers along his shaft as it pressed against her stomach. She wriggled until her pussy damped his skin. His eyes rolled back at the sensation, causing him to lose some of his balance. 

 

"I think I may end up tearing you apart." Rey teased, leaning forward to capture his ear. "I've been a really bad girl, Ben. I shouldn't be out here with you."

 

"Bad girls get spanked." Ben rasped, slapping her ass enough to make it sting. Rey bit her lip. It was new. She liked it. 

 

"Bend me over and do it again." She whined. He released her, gripping her hair as he pushed her forward. He panted, standing tall behind her as he knelt down.

 

He swallowed hard, staring at her slit. The hand that held her hair loosened as he leaned forward, dragging his tongue along her wet entrance. 

 

Rey gripped the unforgiving slats and rested her head against it. His mouth punctuated each movement as his tongue traced the outline of her cavern. 

 

His large hand slapped her bottom, causing her to arch her torso. "Harder." She pleaded, leaving him feeling pleased with himself. It made him forget everything else other than her when she mewled. 

 

Each stroke stung more than the last. Each harder and more vigorous. He left small bite marks along the curves of her bottom before gripping himself. 

 

He  _needed_ to be inside of her. 

 

He  _needed_ to feel those tight walls collapsing around his hard cock. 

 

"You want me to fuck you again?" Ben groaned, feeling his lower abdomen tighten with need. 

 

Rey panted, wriggling her bottom as she struggled to stay still. "Please. You make me feel good. Show me how bad I've been for being with you."

 

Ben relished his human body. There were no claws to inhibit him. No fangs to hurt her. Just his own adrenaline as he made his way into her tight spaces. 

 

He groaned as he gripped to her hips, feeling her clench around him. Rey bit at her lip, holding in a moan. She was still sore, but he was slow and languid with each thrust. 

 

Every time his hips met her, they rolled against her bottom. He pulled himself almost out completely to push deeper when he returned. 

 

His hands fondled her humble breasts as she tried to maneuver with him. She arched up feeling herself tightening. 

 

Ben wrapped an arm around her, pulling her until her back met his chest. His fingers climbed across her throat softly, trying their best to explore her jawline. 

 

Rey gripped his forearms for stability as she felt each thrust become erratic. 

 

She gasped as he sent jarring waves through her center that unfurled like the tension that had built. His hand clasped over her mouth to keep her from screaming as she collapsed against his body. 

 

He came on her bottom as he pulled out, heaving against her skin. He placed a kiss atop her head and held her steady for a moment.

 

His legs ached just as much as hers shook. A smile crept across his face as he caught his breath. Rey closed her eyes, dragging her fingers down his trembling arm.

 

"Stay with me as long as you can, Ben." She said quietly, as she followed his motion to the ground. 

 

She rested on the cool grass beside him, staring at the way the dim light brought out his features. His heart beat slowed as his arm protectively slung around her small frame. 

 

"Until the end, I will." Ben responded earnestly brushing a thumb over her warm skin. He stared towards the sky and wondered exactly how long he had with her like this. 

 

It didn't matter. 

 

"I love you, Rey." He said passively. Not afraid of the consequence as he had been, he felt liberated.

 

Rey smiled against his chest as she peered up at him. "I know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
